Attack of the Undead! Bring on the Zombies!
by RagingFireFox
Summary: Akari Kitsune was an outcast in her school. No parents, no friends, just her pet fox. But when a strange outbreak comes along it pulls her and several other individuals together. Will they all be able to work together and survive this hellhole or will they all separate to defend for them self and leave Akari on her own once more?
1. And they say school is safe

**A/N: Hey guys welcome the the official first chapter of Attack of the Undead! Bring on the Zombies! I was very grateful that so many of you had submitted an OC to me and in all honesty I liked them all. I wanted to use them all but unfortunately that would be too many people, so in the end after many frustrated sighs, pacing back and forth, and shred tears I decided to use 13 including my own OC. But I don't want anyone to feel bad so I'll have decent, maybe good news. I'm not sure when but I plan to make another story and you can resend your OC then or remind me or whatever. Or if some one wants their character killed off than I might replace it with another. Thank you all and I hope you like the first chapter. **

**Hailey Cook- Shippofan2k**

**Takuya Lockheart- raidersfan777 **

**Freddy Cuellar- LotsOf1magination**

**Keiko Nakamura- LexxieLuvsU**

**James Kar- CrashMasterXYZ**

**Nanami Tsukishiro- PandaHero**

**Katsu Tokorshi- Maverick7481**

**Nagisa Fujiyaku- Tinkerish**

**Damien Lombardi- sunfire130**

**Hijiri "Neko" Sonozaki- MikiMoke**

**Sandra Kesa Madison- PunkWolf32**

**and lastly**

**Kai Asohi- AbnormalAzn**

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter and please review.**

**Chapter 1: And they say school is safe**

_For God's freaking sake, somebody kill me! Please!_ Yup, those were the pledging words of the school's number one most annoying, loudmouth, hyperactive, knucklehead student. A simple minded girl with the shortest attention span a teacher could ever meet. Akari Kitsune was her name and listening to super boring lectures wasn't her game.

It was the middle of Fall, the weather was cooling down getting ready for Winter. Sakura blossoms flowed with the wind and the sky was clear. In other words, it was a beautiful day outside... And yet Akari was stuck in a boring cluttered old classroom like many others, sitting in a boring as it can get desk, while she listening to a boring ass man that was considered her literature teacher. She swore the older looking man talked as if he was created from a robot factory or something, no one talks with a period behind every freaking word.

Akari was a 14 year old, first year high school student that attended West Peak High. It was like any other school in Japan, it had high standards for their students, standards that the girl didn't really care about.

Her goal was to simply 'get in and get out' kind of thing and raise hell and have fun while she was at it. They say high school were the best years of a teenagers life before becoming adults and supporting them self, so Akari didn't see anything wrong about making her school her very own playground. However today was not the case for her as she was dragged back to class by the principle who caught her in the middle of a prank, the only good thing that came out of this day was Annual Casual Cloths Day.

It was the one day of every month that the school allowed students to have some freedom and wear their own cloths as long it was not anything racist, drug related, nudity, etc. Nowadays, Japan was being more and more influenced by the Americans and adapting to the new socialized world and Akari was feeling glad for that. If only the can replace these boring old hags and geezers that were teaching them all, then everything would be perfect.

" The. Difference. Between. Similes. And. Metaphors. Is. That. A. Simile. Uses. The. Words. Such. As. 'Like. Or. 'As.' Meanwhile. A. Metaphor. Doesn't. Use. 'Like. Or. 'As,'" Explained the teacher, Akari forgot his name so she just called him Mr. K although he disapproved.

The middle age man went on and on until he finally went back to reading the class the novel they were all reading. What was it called again? Romeo and Juliet? Yeah Akari heard of it before and what she didn't get was what was so special about two lustful teenagers killing them self.

Around campus she heard girls talk how it was a amazing love story that told the readers that 'Love conquers all' or ' True love can never be beaten.' What part of ' they both died,' did those weirdos didn't understand, Akari wanted to know, really. Another thing that bugged the hell out of the girl was the old English they spoke back then, 95 percent of the words in the book didn't even make sense at all. She couldn't even follow the damn story and add that to the way Mr. K talked, it was like a terrible nightmare she couldn't wake up from. All Akari wanted at the time was to get the hell out of there and go somewhere that was more 2012 then 1875 or whatever the time was when this story was written.

" Ah. Miss. Kitsune.," Mr. K called out. _Shit!_ Akari mentally cried out. Her shoulders slumped as she looked up at the man. His black eyes looking at her through his huge magnifying glasses making his eyes look ten times bigger than average.

" Yeah?" Akari bluntly replied showing how she could care less what he wanted.

" Can. You. Explain. Why. Romeo. And. Juliet. Had. A. Brief. Argument. About. What. Bird. Was. Chirping?"

" Ummm, because the bird sucked at it and they wanted to know which on it was so they can kill it?" She said taking a wild guess.

" That. Is. Incorrect. Miss. Kitsune. The. Reason. Why. They. Argued. About. It. Was. Because.-" And finally Akari was successfully able to tone Mr. K out as he explained the reason Pretty Boy and Emotional Wreck did something she totally forgot what it was...

**Z.O.M.B.I.E.S.**

It had been over 45 minutes since class had started and yet, Keiko Nakamura still couldn't help but to giggle occasionally at the raven hair girl that sat three seats up and a row to the left of her. She could tell the teen wanted out of there just by how she sat. Her chair pushed out and how she sat at the very edge of her seat. Keiko couldn't blame her, their teacher was boring as hell, just the way he talked made it hard not to fall asleep. How Keiko managed to stay up, she had no idea how, but to her it was like some kind of curse. Bored out of her mind, she started looking around the classroom for something more entertaining.

It only took her a minute to spot Akari and watch her as she form her fingers in to a fake gun and shot herself to death or bang her head on the palms of her hands. Hell there was even a second when she looked like she was going to pounce at older man that stood in front of them.

Like her classmate, Keiko was also a first year student around the age of 14 and was also a first year high school student. The bleach blond hair girl knew Akari somewhat, well from what she had heard and observing the girl's actions, and she could tell from the spot she liked her. Although Akari took things more to the extreme, her and Keiko both had things in common from what she had observed.

With a sigh, Keiko took out an Hersey bar from her bag and carefully and quietly began to take off the wrapper. Keiko loved candy and always had a secret stash of it either her room or on her person. During school when the teacher wasn't looking her direction, she would often take out a piece of candy and start nibbling on it. She was pretty sneaky about these kind of things from years a experience, so she was a bit surprised when Akari perked up one day and began to look around the classroom with curiosity.

Pretty soon it then started to become a little game, Keiko would try to eat a candy bar before she was caught by either the teacher or Akari. So far Keiko have won every match, but she still surprise how good Akari's hearing was.

" It's like she haves super sonic hearing," Keiko whispered to herself as a broke a small chunk of chocolate.

With a quick glance around, she noticed the coast was clear and put the chocolate to her face. Just as she was about to bite down in the heavenly goodness that was called chocolate, a sudden movement caught her attention. Looking up from her treat, Keiko came face to face with Akari, bright turquoise met dark blue eyes. Keiko couldn't help but show a small smile. It look like she had lost this round...

**Z.O.M.B.I.E.S.**

The sound of something tearing had always bugged Akari to no end. It happened on a regular day basis, and it would get to her. At first when she had heard it, it made her wonder simply because it was something different from her boring ass, mechanical teacher and she wanted to know what it was.

She didn't care if she looked strange looking around the whole room like a crazy person, it sure beat the hell out of staring at the empty chalkboard for two hours pretending to be listening while you mentally cry out due to boredom. The sound only lasted for a minute or so before it stop and disappeared. Akari would completely forgot about it until three days later it happen again, she would do the same thing like last time thinking, _What is that? _

It happen repeatedly until finally. Akari found the sound and the one who was making it. It was a girl with bleach blond hair that was slightly messy and deep, dark blue eyes.

She wasn't wearing the school's uniform so instead she had on a white peasant blouse, a pair of black skinny jeans, and simple black converse. Akari didn't mind the choice of cloths, no she wasn't looking at the girl's cloths at all, but what she was holding. Halfway in her mouth was a piece of Hersey chocolate.

Hersey was one of Akari's favorite kind of chocolate second to the Dove kind. Noticing that the girl was looking at her with a small smile dancing on her face, Akari gave her a wide grin showing almost all of her teeth. Akari then heard slight giggling and looked at the girl again. She was giggling which made Akari tilt her head cutely to the side in confusion. What was so funny that made her laugh, hell, Akari didn't even know what her name was, she never been good with names in the first place. Still smiling, Akari pointed at the piece of chocolate and silently mouthed out.

" Can I have some?"

The blond turned slightly to the side to hide her secret candy bar and shook her head mouthing out with a smile," Nope."

Akari almost face-planted but was able to regain her composer and pouted at the girl. She only laughed silently at Akari's annoyance. The raven haired girl just stuck her tongue out in reply.

" Miss. Kitsune. Please. Restrain. Yourself. From. Making. Faces. At. Others." Mr. K said in his usual bored manner as always. Akari simply looked away and crossed her arms while the rest of the class chuckled and giggled among them self.

" Tch, whatever."

A few minutes later, something landed on Akari's desk. The sudden action caused to teen to become startled making her jump slightly. She looked down and saw a black small package with M&M's on it. On the bottom written on the bag in red sharpie: ' Enjoy! X3'

Reading the one word message, a foxy grin spread across Akari's face, something that Keiko could see quite clearly. Not giving a damn that Mr. K would see her, Akari open the bag of M&M's and pour some in her hand. Happily munching on some junk food, Akari looked out the window.

Just outside near the main entrance gate, there was some kind of commotion. A few students seem to be running and two people seem to be fighting. One of them Akari could tell was the P.E teacher, Mr. Boomer. The other guy, she didn't know who. She watched as they went out it, the unknown man was latched on Mr. Boomer while the teacher thrashed and swung violently.

Suddenly Akari's gut turned into a knot. Something wasn't right, leaning closer to the window for a better view, Akari saw something. She didn't know to be grossed out, freak out, confused, or scared. Maybe all four. Mr. Boomer wasn't just swinging like a madman, but he was screaming out to mute ears as the windows blocked the sound of his cries. Blood covered his face and shirt.

_What the hell is happening?_ Slowly, Mr. Boomer stopped moving all at once and the stranger dropped him to the floor. As if pretending nothing happened, the strange continued further into campus grounds, dragging his feet.

Akari was so stunned at the scene that she didn't know she had broken into a cold sweat and was panting slightly.

Everyone stopped what they were all doing when the loudspeaker came on. Everyone looked at the corner of the ceiling waiting for the announcement to be made. It was the principle, but something was off. He seemed shaky and paranoid about something. Overall, it seem like the man was scared by the sound of his voice.

" Attention, this announcement is for all students, an emergency situation is taking place inside the school campus as in right now." A panicked and desperate voice came on the intercom. "All students must follow your teacher's instructions and evacuate. I repeat a violent incident is taking course inside the campus." There was a pause. The man on the intercom screamed, "Get away from me! Get back! Augh! Augh! Help! Help!" He screamed again and the intercom went silent. Only sound that could be hear was the sound as faint cries of help and sounds of... Raspy moaning? Until there was nothing but the humming of electricity and for that to finally vanish.

Time seem to move in slow motion, everyone stared wide eye in disbelief and fear, all except for Akari, who swallowed a lump down her throat. She still look out the window out to the ground level, what she was seeing was just plain ridiculous, and that announcement didn't help the situation either. Keiko only had a second to glance at the confused Akari before all hell broke loose and all students frantically ran out the door, pushing and shoving one another...

**Z.O.M.B.I.E.S.**

Freddy Cuellar let out a small sigh as he finished putting his black shirt over his head. He grabbed his black jean jacket and closed his locker door. He was glad that there was no one in there, for he wanted some quiet time. It gave him a chance to cool off in peace after running the track for God knows how many times thanks to Mr. Boomer. If it wasn't for the weird awkward man for stumbling on to the school grounds and catching Mr. Boomer's attention, Freddy had wouldn't be able to sneak back into the boy's locker room and change from his P.E. cloths.

As the teenage boy gave out another sigh, the bell was going to ring any minute now and he prefer to leave before the place started to get overfilled with dirty, sweaty bodies of those who were guys. When he was about to walk out of the aisle of lockers, Freddy stopped only to see another person at the other end.

A guy wearing a wore out gray tank-top and blue jeans that had holes in them, his light brown bangs covered his face making it hard to see his expression. It was odd, Freddy didn't hear anyone come in and the place was completely empty when he had arrived. Not only that, but Freddy was getting bad vibes off of this guy. The way he supported himself and how he had his head was leaned off to the side like it was lifeless creep the hell out of him.

" Um, hello?" Freddy called out." Sorry, I thought I was the only one in here. I must haven't heard you come in."

The boy said something inaudible making it hard for the other boy to understand. The strange boy then began to drag himself towards Freddy as he let out nonverbal noises. It was as if the boy wasn't affected with his presence at all as he continued walking towards the other end of the aisle were Freddy was in the current time. Freddy looked at the boy feeling a freaked out about this situation, he noticed that he was leaving a small trail of red liquid on the floor. _Is that blood?_

" Hey, are you okay man? You're dripping blood everywhere."

Again there was no reply on the sound a raspy moaning. Freddy was really starting to get the chills now, he swallowed a lump in his throat and step on the other side of the bench. He only had one way out, but if he sped walk past the guy and out of the lockers, then everything should be alright. Going with the idea, Freddy started speed walking past the boy.

" I'll go find the coach and he can help you," Freddy informed as he walked past. There was no respond.

Just when Freddy thought he was home free, a cold, leathery hand grabbed his arm. Alerted and high on guard, Freddy spun around to face the boy." Hey, what the hell man? Let go!"

Freddy tried to get his arm free but the boy had a good grip on him." I will hurt you, let go!"

The brown hair boy picked up his head and stared at Freddy with dead, unfocused eyes. One eye was crossed while the other looked up at the ceiling. Freddy was completely startled by it that he didn't think when he swung a backhand at the boy with his free hand. The lifeless looking boy let go of Freddy's arm completely as he slumped down to the floor.

" I don't know what's your problem, but you need help," Freddy said as he tried to calm himself.

The boy let out a raspy moan, simply got up again as if he wasn't fazed from the hit at all and shuffled towards the disturbed boy. His hand extended out in another attempt to grab Freddy again. In a suddenly movement of speed, the boy tackled Freddy, causing both of them to land on the ground between the benches and lockers. Taking instant action, Freddy managed to flipped them around so he was on top to his advantage. He threw a punch in the guy's face just before kneeing him in the gut. Thinking he might stay for him to get away, Freddy got up and tried to jog away only for his ankle to he caught in a grip and fall to the floor again.

Freddy turned around and tried to back away as the lifeless teenager advance towards him. Freddy knew at the moment that this there was something wrong with this guy, eventually, Freddy was keeping the guy at bay by holding him by the throat. He tried to get his combat knife. Freddy wasn't a violent person, it was just a matter of protection outside of school, so he made sure to hide the weapon well. He managed to get the blade out of his belt sheath, but it was unintentionally smacked out of his hands by the guy. It slid to the other side of the bench just barely out of Freddy's fingertips.

Freddy strained his fingers as far as they could go as he tried to reach for his dropped pocket knife while he still held off what he know considered the 'thing' with the other, since the guy didn't act human at all. For something that looked dead it was pretty strong, as it snapped it's jaw trying to get close to his neck. Freddy could smell of raw meat and other things he didn't want to know. It nearly took all his willpower just to keep his lunch down his throat. With every second it came close to his exposed neck and his mind and body both screamed ' Get the knife!'

**TBC**

**Hey you go guys, the first chapter of the story. Tell me your thoughts on it and if you liked it or hated it, whatever I'm all ears.**

**Alright, now those who's OC's have been picked, stay turn for this announcement: Now that you are a part of this story every single one of you haves a saying in the story. I'm not going to do everything my way since these are not my OC's. True I may own the plot and my OC but that's just it. I will accept and listen to any ideas you may have and we can all discuss things together to make the story more interesting. I must warn you, I may be Pm you regularly so I apologize in advance. If you have any ideas, questions, or anything like that don't hesitate to PM me. Do you except these terms?**


	2. This mean we get out early?

_" Yeah, I'm freaked out, hell, maybe even scare. But so what? It's not like anyone will save me if I act like a scared, useless kid. I'll protect myself and anyone else who needs me. I promise!"_  
_- Akari Kitsune_

* * *

**Chapter 2: This mean we get out early?**

Life or Death...

Freddy never gave those words much thought back then. After all, he was alive and knew during some time he'll pass on, so he didn't care for the meaning of them. He just focused more on the things he wanted to do before he left the place of the living. Now, those two words were all that was playing in the 14 year old's mind as he laid against the tile in the Boy's Locker Room fighting off what used to be human. His heart was pounding against his rib cage, blood seemed to be rushing to his head. How did an ordinary day turn out like this?

The only thing that might be able to save his life was barely a millimeter away from his reach. The only thing that matter at that moment was him, the knife, that 'Thing', and life and death. Just the smallest action could either save his life or end it then and there. Freddy gritted his teeth as he tried to give himself the extra length he need to get his weapon and finish all of this. He could feel his other arm shaking under the weight it held and it was either he end it now, or wait for his arm to give out and the 'Thing' gets him.

" Get the fuck away from me!" Freddy called out as he managed to bring his foot from under him and kick the 'Thing' away from him.

The teen didn't waste a second and he was lucky that he didn't. As soon as he was able, Freddy snatched the combat knife from under the bench. He managed to get in a sitting position just in time for the 'Thing' to throw itself on him.

Survival instincts kicked in and just by running on impulse, Freddy held his knife in a vise grip and stabbed 'It's' head. Blood splattered in every direction, covering the lockers and floor. Some blood got on Freddy but that didn't stop him from stabbing the 'Thing' repeatedly. He wanted it dead and damn it he was going to make sure it stay dead. Freddy was able to stick the knife in the ' Thing's' head one more time before he was suddenly dragged away by his underarms. His one thought was, _I'm dead!_

**Z.O.M.B.I.E.****S. **

A girls with black knee-length hair and blond highlight bangs that hugged her face her expression of one of someone bored. She wore a black school girl shirt with a blue stash in the front with a black knee-length skirt that was cut on the side of both legs and brown heel boots.

Unlike most girls, Hailey Cook had forgotten her P.E cloths that day and was sitting on the benches in the gym while the other girls warmed-up with their daily exercises. Her bag next to her feet and a text-book resting on her lap.

Everything was fine until that disturbing announcement was declared and what made it worst was when they saw a bloody hand slam against the window suddenly. Sure she was the furthest away from it, but it was still scary.

That was just the right push that made everyone panic and head out the main doors screaming. Hailey herself was about to leave out the door mindlessly until she heard the spine chilling cries of bloody murder. The 17-year-old stopped in her tracks and turned around and ran the other way. Her red flag was raised and she wasn't going out unless she had some decent protection on her.

" There haves to be something in here that I can use," Hailey told herself as she scanned the gym for any helpful. After all she was in a gym, they had to have some kind of sport equipment she could have access to.

Luckily for Hailey, there was a rack of baseball bats that sat against the wall. She quickly grabbed a three feet long silver metal bat and held it securely in her hands...

" What in the world is this?" Question Hailey as she stood outside. The first thing the girl saw was the color of blood. Red was everywhere. On the cement, the walls, everywhere." What happened here?"

The sound of raspy moans answered the teens question. On guard, Hailey twirled to the side and instantly clapped her hand to her mouth. She wanted to either scream or gasped but didn't trust herself. She had trouble holding her food in her stomach when she saw all the blood, but this new sight was pushing her to her limit. A girl covered in blood and muck dragged her way towards. Her tattered cloths were covered in blood and dirt. She dragged her left leg behind her and to Hailey's complete horror, she could see the bone sticking out.

" H-h-hey. Wha-what happen t-t-to y-you?" She stutterer her fear clearly showing.

This girl if she could even call her that only let out a moan, her mouth open to the side. Her eyes unfocused and blood dripping from her face. It was like she was part of the undead you only see in movies and video games. Hailey put her bat in front of her for protection, her hands shaky put still a strong grip.

" Stay back!" Hailey demanded with as much authority she could muster. The lifeless girl only advance towards her without saying a thing. She got closer, and closer, and closer. Until was just reaching length away from Hailey."

" NO! STAY AWAY!" Hailey screamed as she closed her eyes tightly and swung with all her might.

" CRUNCH!"

The sound of bones scattering echo throughout the air. Hailey's hazel eyes were wide and she panted heavily. Small specks of blood hit Hailey's face and cloths; her bat cover almost completely of blood. Her hands trembled and felt clammy to the touch. She killed it, she was save. For now at least. At that moment only one thing made sense to the girl. Run. Look for help. Survive...

**Z.O.M.B.I.E.S.**

" CRASH!"

The window in the school on the third floor scattered open as a body fell through it and down on the hard floor. It landed on the floor creating dusk, the body was limp and and didn't move. If anyone had looked up, they would had seen a girl with black messy hair looking out the window and down at the floor her turquoise eyes with a blank expression with a mix of mischief. Her midnight hair blowing in the wind.

" That's what you get for sexually harassment, you perv!" Akari shouted as she shook her wrist at the body. She walked away from the window rubbing her knuckles." Damn that hurt. But seriously, what's going on?"

Akari didn't know what had happen after the whole ideal with the announcement. She was still in a trance looking out the window outside. It was only until she felt someone grab her and almost sink their teeth in her did she react. Due to reflex and there was no way in hell she was going to get some kind of rabies from psycho looking guy, Akari grabbed the hand that held her and flip it in front of her. The whatever it was landed flat on it's back giving Akari the chance to back up. She didn't freak out, she didn't panic at the moment. Her training wouldn't allow it. A fighter was supposed to stay calm and collective in a battle, if one didn't have a calm mind, one will lose or in Akari's case, die. However, she didn't want to stick this one out. Before the thing could get up, Akari went into the hallway.

The sound of bloody curling screams and the sight of blood enter Akari's vision. Now she played a lot of mature rating games such as Left4Dead, so she seen plenty of blood and gore, but seeing it in person was something entirely different. Not to mention it didn't help that she had no weapon, just her fist to deal with these assholes. So of course of Akari being Akari, she couldn't keep her mouth shut when she saw students tearing chucks off of others and people collapsing dead on the floor only to get pack up as a 'Thing'.

" Fucking eh," Akari shouted nonchalantly. With raspy moans the walking dead turn their attention to her. _Fuck my life, _Akari thought as she took of running the other direction...

Twenty minutes later, Akari was roaming the halls seeing nothing but blood, blood, blood, blood on the walls, blood on the windows, and there was a few puddles of blood in the corner over there. If someone was with her and told her a lot of blood everywhere. Her response would simply be," You don't say, and I thought they were just painting the entire school red. It doesn't look like a free-for-all manslaughter at all. " Yep, that was exactly what she would say. Now she just needed to find someone who was actually alive to say them to.

Akari dashed down the halls. Dodging and weaving as she passed the weirdos that either looked her way or tried to follow her. Just as she was going to turn into another hall, she hit the brakes only to fall on her ass soon after. I the hall she was currently in, there was nothing but walking undead. Some where feeding off students bodies and the others, well Akari didn't know exactly what. The hyperactive kitsune could handle a lot of things. But this, was going over the limit. It was worst than living in a roach invested apartment. Finally Akari couldn't hold it in anymore.

" DAMN IT ! THERE'S A LOT OF YOU FUCKERS!"

That was Akari's first mistake as the walking dead turn to face her.

" Shit," she said bluntly as she got to her feet and took off like hell was on her ass...

**Z.O.M.B.I.E.S.**

The sound of breaking glass and shouts and yells was what led Hailey around the school. It didn't start until she made it the third story. When she heard the screams she was expecting scream of terror, not this.

" KARMA YOU REALLY ARE A BITCH!"

Hailey was caught off guard from this and stopped in her tracks for a moment. _Who the hell is that?_ She thought. Whoever it was, was so loud the they made Hailey's ears ring a little. Sure they were loud, but it gave Hailey hope that there was someone there that knew what was happening.

With new-found determination, Hailey tighten her grip on her silver mental bat. If there was someone still alive, she was willing to help in any way possible. Hailey turn into hallway after hallway in search of the unknown voice that cried out. It had sound like it was a girl and judging that their was no bloody murder screams going off, Hailey was assuming that she was alive. She had encounter dozen more of those 'Things', however they didn't notice her as she tiptoed past them. She wasn't completely positive about it, but she had a theory of some sorts. Hailey didn't think to much of it, she needed to focus on the task at hand. Find and save the one in trouble.

Rapid footsteps echoing ahead on the other side of the hallway Hailey was currently in. At the end of the hall where it went both left and right, a girl with midnight black hair ran across. Her black, open zipped up sweater flew around her like a cape as she ran. She had a black undershirt with black finger less gloves. She had on light blue pants and black combat boots. Hailey was about to cry out for her to stop but it was too late. That is, until the sound of shoes squeaking to a stop. The older teen couldn't help but sweat drop as the sound of crashing filled the air. Not just that, but a 'Wet Floor' sigh flew across the hall.

The girl made another appearance, but this time she slide into the hallway Hailey herself was in shouting," Wrong way!"

" Wait! Hold u-Oof!" Hailey couldn't get her words out as the girl rammed into her causing them to both skid back on the floor and making Hailey lose her grip on her bat...

Akari groan as she picked herself up in a sitting position. It was just her luck to hit something while running for her life. It was bad when she ran into that first group of those weirdos, then the second group and now she wouldn't be surprise if she had run into one of she open her eyes, she jumped a little when she saw a hand extended out to her.

" Don't be scare, I'm not one of them, it's okay."

Hazel eyes with a hint of blue stared into bright turquoise color eyes. With slight hesitation, Akari took the hand that was offer to her. Now back on her feet, the younger girl dusted her pants off." Um, thanks."

" Your welcome, but are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" Hailey asked.

" Nah, I'm fine," said Akari. Before she could introduce herself, raspy moans surrounded the hallway causing the two girls to turn around. A group of at least a dozen of those 'Things' were heading their way." But come on, seriously," Akari said extending her hands out," I Know that I was good-looking but I never thought I would attract the undead."

" Ehh," Hailey couldn't help but sweat drop from this girl's reactions. Here they were facing a deadly crisis and yet, she had the guts to actually make jokes." Um, underclassmen, we would get going. C'mon, let's go."

Hailey was about to turn around and go the way she came from until she bumped into someone. She didn't have to guess who is was just by hearing the sick sounding moans. Her blood ran ice-cold in that moment as it came to her that she didn't have her bat. She could hear heart beat in her ear

" Duck!" Came a shout behind her. Hailey didn't know what else to do so she did what she was told. Akari came and swung Hailey's metal bat and smashed the 'Thing's' skull open. Blood splattered in every direction on the floor and lockers.

" And they said I was a horrible batter. That was a home run right there. Man, if only I had my fire crackers with me. Damn you principle!"

" You saved me, thank you," Hailey said as she got up. Akari only grin and scratch the side of her cheek.

" Well, I can't leave you like that. I mean you are the first person I meant that wasn't an undead stalker likes those guys over there," Akari responded as she pointed at the group of zombies that came towards them.

" Well, I don't think that's a good thing is it?"

" No, no it's not. Let's go." Hailey grab her bat from Akari and they both made a run for it." By the way my name is Hailey, Hailey Cook."

" I'm Akari Kitsune, future kick ass ninja."

Hailey raise an eyebrow but didn't say anything. _Well the was random..._

**Z.O.M.B.I.E.S.**

_No way in hell I'm going down without a fight!_ Freddy struggled back and forth in the strangers grip, fighting to get free. He was being pulled away from the limp body of the boy who had attacked him not to long ago.

" Let me go!" He demanded. When he was ten feet away from the dead boy and blood, the stranger released him.

Freddy spun around, coming face to face with an older looking boy, maybe 16 years of age and taller than Freddy too. Unlike the other one this boy looked alive with his light tanned skin and not cold discolored skin. He had messy, spiky blond hair and his eyes where a deep oceanic blue. He didn't wear anything too fancy, just a plain white t-shirt under a black open dress shirt with dark blue faded pants and black air forced Nikes.

The blond look very attractive and could easily be labeled as a woman's eye candy. He had the looks and the build to even be considered a model. The only thing that ruin the thought was the bloody steel bat in his hand.

" Hey man, what was that for?" Freddy asked still slightly annoyed that this guy manhandled him.

" Sorry, I saw you in trouble and I figured I should help. It's crazy out there, like people went crazy for no reason."

" What going on out there, why did that guy attack me?" Freddy asked hoping to get some answers.

The blond on shrugged his shoulders." You're asking the wrong guy, pal. And even if I knew, we still won't know who to stop it."

" But still, mind telling what's happening around the school," Freddy urged on.

The blond sigh trying to come up with the right words to say." I know it's going to sound stupid, but with you seeing the proof for yourself right now, I think you might understand. Listen I don't know who it happened or when, all I know is that there was a whole lot of screaming, crying, you name it. But the most abnormal and disturbing thing is students eating off of other students. I'm not sure how to explain it, but it's like people are turning into zombies or something."

" Zombies? Like video games and cheesy, low-budget films zombies? Get real that a bunch of bull," Freddy said skeptically," right, if there zombies, then I'm the Punisher's sidekick."

" Hey man, you just have to see it for yourself and with the looks of it you already have," the boy pointed to the limp body near the lockers," We have to get out of this school."

" Yeah, I guess you're right. But what about other survivors, what about people who need are help?" Freddy asked.

" Ya know, I was thinking the same thing. My name is Takuya Lockheart, I'm senior."

" Freddy Cuellar but you can call me Wolf. I'm a first year."

" Well, nice to meet you Freddy. Let's get out of here before more of those creeps come by."

Freddy nodded in agreement...

Takuya was right, it was crazy on campus. It was like a battle was taking place in their very own school. Freddy was in the front seat to witness a boy three years older than him get overwhelmed by what were suppose to be human. He felt bad that there wasn't anything he could do. Overall, it was a terrible sight to see, it made Freddy wonder how he was able to hold down his lunch.

The two boys both agreed to check out the school to see if they could find anyone that was still alive. It seemed senseless, but they were willing to take the chance if it meant to find others and increase their chances of surviving. Takuya gave Freddy an heads-up that the only way that seemed to stop the walking dead was smashing their heads. Freddy was thankful that he was able to stab one of them to death before it tried to bite him. In the school building, there was broken glass covering the floor, blood splattered in every direction, and the smell of death. It was like they were still outside.

They walked through the halls, opening classroom doors and such to find anyone who was hiding. After they clear on area they would go up the next set of stairs. At the moment Freddy and Takuya stand on the second story, both back to back in search for any more of those 'Things.' So far the coast was clear and they head off.

" Freddy, let's check the library, there sure to be someone in there," Takuya suggested.

The younger boy nodded," Yeah, I think you're right. It's on this floor anyways right?"

" Yeah, it is. Come on follow me."

" I still find it hard to believe that this happened, I mean this is unheard of."

" And I thought being in a world where you fight off zombies would be fun. I take that back now."

" I'm just upset because there won't be anymore pretty girls around."

Takuya glanced at Freddy from the corner of his eye. He couldn't believe he just heard. They were probably facing the end of the world and yet Freddy was concern about there being any hot girls around. However, a small part of Takuya couldn't help but agree with the under classmen. If this was the end of the world, he wanted to at least spend it with a cute girl. The blond shook his head, he needed to stay focused on the task at hand. Which included keeping Freddy and himself alive...

**Z.O.M.B.I.E.S.**

Keiko felt like he ran a five mile marathon in the entire school. Trying to avoid being stampede to death by other classmen was harder than to think. Thankfully, she was able to find refuge in the library. She had managed to find a crowbar during the whole outburst. When she had first entered the library, no one was there, which seem typical since hardly anyone went into the library. No one liked the librarian, Mrs. Bansheet, or Banshee, some students liked to call her. Mostly Akari.

The young teen was surprise to see that the librarian wasn't there, the library was like her home. There was even rumors the woman never left the school and stayed in the library all night. Keiko found it strange that someone would sleep in a school, but she never believed it. She just wonder where that rumor came from anyways.

It been little over an hour since Keiko had hid herself in the library and was beginning to wonder if everything had calmed down. She even consider going out and looking for herself. That was is until she heard the double doors open and close. Keiko hid in the bottom book shelf and considering she was able to fit into small places, it wasn't a problem. She made a quick effort to put books in front of her to hide her appearance. She held her crowbar close for extra security. She could feel her heart racing in her throat and was starting to break in a small cold sweat.

She could hear slow pacing footsteps walking in the front of the room and another set in the aisle behind her. It wasn't long until there were voices talking; from the sound of it, they were boys.

" You found anyone yet Freddy?"

" No, there's no one here," came the respond." I'm starting to think this is a waste of time, we haven't found anyone yet. Maybe they ran off already."

" You don't know that yet man, just on."

_There looking for other survivors? _Keiko thought feeling slightly at ease. She was even having thoughts to show herself. That was when suddenly she came face to face with a boy with brown medium length brown hair that past half his ears.(Think Kevin Ryman from Resident Evil)"

" Peek-a-boo, I see you," the boy said with amusement. Keiko couldn't help but let out a small squeak. She was surprised that they had found her so fast." So are you coming out or are you going to stay in there all day, your choose."

" Well will you move so I can?"Keiko replied.

The boy backed up and gave her space to get out." Hey Takuya, I found someone!"

By the time Keiko was able to get out of her hiding spot, another boy with blond spiky hair appeared. He was older than her, but he looked cute. He showed her a kind smile.

" Hi, are you okay?"

Keiko nodded." Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

" That's good. I'm Takuya Lockheart by the way and this guy over here is Freddy Cuellar A.K.A Wolf," Takuya greeted.

" How's it going," Freddy greeted.

" I'm Keiko Nakamura," Keiko introduced.

Freddy looked at Keiko for a moment before snapped his fingers,"Oh, yeah. You're that one girl in my math class that always haves candy with you. Where in the hell do you get that much junk?"

" Oh and your that one exchange student, I remember you now. I where I get my candy is non of you business, Wolfy boy" Keiko insulted.

" Hey, I have you know that's my Native American name and Wolves are bad ass! It's way better than Cricket."

" The hell it is, Dog Breath."

Freddy let out a growl," Why I outta-" before the boy could do anything, Takuya put a hand on his shoulder.

" Relax Freddy, and you actually started it first."

" Ha!" Keiko said as she stuck her tongue out.

Freddy only rolled his eyes._ Girls._

As soon as it settled down, the three started exchanging stories on what had happen to them. It turn out that Keiko too had to kill on of 'Them' on her way to the library. She almost threw up everything she had eaten over the past few hours. She needed to lay off on the candy for a bit... Okay after she finished the candy bar that she was eating at the time.

" So, are we the only one left in the school?" Takuya asked which he only shrugs.

" Alive, then probably," Freddy said as he toyed with his combat blade.

Keiko frown on that. She didn't like the idea of being one of the only ones alive. That's like saying there is only one candy bar left in the whole world. It was depressing to her.

" There have to be others, I mean surely others survived," she insisted.

" And I agree with you Keiko," said Takuya," but if anything, they might have left already."

That was everyone's cue to know that Takuya was wrong when the sound of loud pooping went off just outside the door. Followed by two girls running inside. One of them who had long black hair and blond highlighted bangs locked the door while the other one with shoulder length black messy hair and younger looking was bend over catching her breath.

" Wow, how would had thought I had a few spare fire crackers in my pocket," the younger girl said with a weak laugh.

" They did come in handy but seriously, it took you until we almost got killed to realize that?" Said the older girl.

The younger girl only grin and rubbed the back of her head." My bad."

The other one just sighed." Now I understand why you stress out the teacher. Akari, you're a handful."

" Why thank you Hailey-sempai, I'm flattered." Akari said with a fake polite tone.

She then looked up and saw three people staring at her and Hailey. Two boys and one girl with a chocolate bar in her hand. Akari blinked once before pointing at Keiko and smile.

" Can I have one?"

**TBC**

**(A/N: I am so sorry that it took awhile for this update. There was a problem with the laptop, my older brother won't let me on. It was just crazy. But still I'm sorry it took so long and I hope the next update will be sooner. Actually, I'm not sure. I still have English honors homework I need to get started on. My mom will kick my ass if I'm not in that class. Plus I'm in band(when I don't want to be) You asked why, it's because my mom tries to control what I do in high school which is not fun and irritating. Band camp is like hell and if you are in it you know what I mean, I hope. So anyways this chapter was longer like I promised and a few more characters were introduced, I know there was hardly any kick ass scenes on this one, but I was more focused on getting everyone together, but I promise a lot more zombie ass kicking in the next chapters. I hope I did a good job with them if I need to fix something please PM me about it so I can fix it. And those who want to have the chance to be part of one of my H.O.T.D.S story. I have another one that you can submit you own character in. It's called Dead Zone: No Escape. Well that's about it, I hope you like this and please review. ;))**

**Ja Ne! **

**Next Time: Chapter 3: Let's play hookie and ditch!**


	3. Let's play Hookie and Ditch!

**Akari: It's here! It's here! The new chapter of The Awesome Akari Kitsune! Watch as I! Akari Kitsune take one zombies and save others from danger making them loyal to me and-**

**Hailey: Akari, you know that's not gonna happen. **

**Akari: Hey, I can dream can't I?**

**Hailey: Just go sit over there while I do the disclaimer.**

**Akari: But, that's the emo corner. And I want to do the disclaimer!**

**Hailey: We don't have time, those things are coming soon.**

**Akari: We should name them something awesome. Like 'The Walkers' or , or**

**Hailey: Akari!**

**Akari: Fine, fine. Rasengan165 does not own the H.O.T.D cast or plot only her OC and own story plot. Other OC's are not her's. We done? I want to kick ass now.(runs off)**

**Hailey:*sigh* What did I get myself into.**

**Akari: Hey cool a bomb!**

**Hailey: Oh shit!(ducks and covers)**

**BOOM!**

**Me: Warning: Keep bombs away from Akari.**

**BOOM!**

**Me: I'm not kidding. But I do hope this little thing kept you entertained for a few seconds.**

* * *

_"Never let go of hope Wolf. One day you'll see that it's all come together. You'll look back, and laugh at what's passed, and you'll ask yourself, 'how the hell did I get through all that'?"  
- Freddy Cuellar(A.K.A. Wolf)_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Let's play Hookie and Ditch!**

" Alright, just for the record. I so take back what I said about wanting God to kill me earlier. Sure he can send Zombies to do the job but he can't let me get the brand new Pokemon game that was released two weeks ago!" Akari said then looking up at the ceiling and giving it a thumbs up." Thank you, I feel your love! You're awesome!"

_Jackass,_ Akari thought lastly as she crossed her arms.

As soon as her and Hailey had barged in the library after a very close call with the dead, they met up with a few more survivor. One of them was the girl in her class that gave her the M&M's, what was her name again? It had rhymed with Geico. Then their was the one exchange student, Freddy or what Akari had secretly nicknamed him. D.O.G. And lastly there was the pretty boy with the blond spiked hair, Naruto, oh, uh, she meant, Takuya. Well it wasn't her fault the older boy looked like Naruto Uzumaki from one of her favorite animes.

Of course she didn't say anything, yet. But that was because she was busy will barricading the door. Akari blocked the door with everything she could get her hands off. She even went out of her way and used the little things, like lamps, trash cans, even backpacks students had abandoned. Ever Keiko helped her secure the entrance having nothing better to do. Hailey was talking to Takuya, both exchanging stories and information the learned from their disturbing experiances. Takuya explained how he met Freddy and how they found Keiko already in the library, while Hailey explained how she met Akari, the situation with the whole fire crackers and barging in the place.

" Hey, the door is nice a secure, that will be 10 bucks," Akari said as she walked up to the older teens extending her hand. Keiko followed up close behind finishing the last of her piece of candy.

" So what are we going to do now," Keiko asked," it's too dangerous to go out there again."

" And if we are, I am not removing all of that crap I put in front of the door," Akari said bluntly.

" Then why did you even barricade it. It was alright with it just being locked," Takuya said with a small sense of humor.

" Damn... Why didn't you tell me this!" Akari demanded moving her arms back and forth.

Everyone shrugged in response, all of them not sure why they didn't stop her. They wouldn't admit it, but it did sound like a good idea at the time.

" I say we should stay here and wait things out until we know it's safe to leave," Hailey suggested wisely.

Both Akari and Keiko gave Hailey a bored not so happy expression." But that will take forever," they both said simultaneously.

The two younger girls than face each other and blinked. In a matter of seconds Keiko was in a small giggling fit and Akari grin while scratching the side of her head. Hailey and Takuya looked at the two girls and a gut feeling told them they were going to be a handful later on.

Is wasn't long until Freddy came back from his little scouting mission around the library. He only took a minute at look at the items that was in front of the door and raised an eyebrow. He was about the ask about it but decided against it, he didn't know if he really wanted to know.

" Hey guys the place it clear we can relax for no at least," Freddy informed walking up to everyone.

" Oh look, Dog Breath finally returned," Keiko said with a smirk. This only caused Freddy to frown and vein to pop on the side of his head.

" For the last time woman, I'm Wolf! Not Dog Breath, Wolf!" Freddy said defensivly.

Akari perked up with interest and slight confusion in her eyes." Wolfy? I thought it was Dog."

Keiko smiled," So that's why you nicknamed him D.O.G.?"

" I thought his nickname was Dog," Akari said with a shrug as she step back. She didn't really want to be part of anything that didn't involve her.

" Say what!" Freddy shouted irritated," I'm Wolf!"

" Calm down, ass sniffer," Keiko insulted.

Akari, Hailey, and Takuya watch as Keiko and Freddy go back and forth with the name calling and insults. All three stood in the back, Akari looking like this was the hilarious thing ever and was trying to hold in her laughter. Hailey with a raised eyebrow with an expression that said,' Are you kidding me right now?' And Takuya had a amused look to his face. Some of the insults they were hearing were pretty good, if only it was a rap battle.

" Man, you would think they were a old married couple," Akari said with a chuckle.

" SHUT UP!" Keiko and Freddy both said, their face showing or anger and quite scary.

Akari was so startled that she literally had a Scooby-doo moment and jumped into Hailey's arms. Hailey looked at her confused. Despite Takuya finding the kid like arguement amusing, he knew it was time to get serious and do something about this whole crazy mess. He got in between the two and pushed them away from each other.

" Cut it out you two. We need to come up with an idea to get out of here and get some help," Takuya explained.

" Oh, like the Ghost Busters?" Akari asked a little bit too excited.

Hailey looked at Akari feeling a little concern for her. She didn't know how the girl could act cheery in something like this. Did anything fazed this 14 year old at all?

" Um actually Akari, Ghost Busters got rid of the paranormal such as ghosts and spirits," Hailey explained.

Akari raised an eyebrow," And this isn't paranormal to you?"

" Come on you guys, we need to come up with a plan," Takuya said as he and the other teens made a semi circle.

Hailey nodded in agreement." You're right, although we don't really know each other, we need to work together."

" I agree too," Akari said enthusiasticly," and there's something I just want to say before we get started."

Everyone exchanged glances before looking at the raven hair girl. It was Freddy that finally asked what everyone was thinking.

" And what would that be?"

Akari pointed a finger at Takuya and grinned," Holy crap, it's Naruto!

**Z.O.M.B.I.E.S.**

The doors to the library open, creaking slightly from the metal hinges. The hallways were cleared for the exception of blood and junk littering the tiled floor. There was no sign of any of 'Them' so far, which was a good thing for the small group. Takuya was the first to poke his head out to see if the coast was clear, he waved his hand behind him signaling the others it was safe.

He stepped out of the doorway, his bat in a tight grip. He turn to face the southern direction hall cheeking if it was cleared. Hailey soon came out scanning down the north direction of the hallway. Again the hall was clear from any threat, so far at least.

" Alright you three it's safe, come on," Takuya said.

Keiko walked next to Akari, who had her hands in her pockets her body slightly tensed and alerted and with Freddy behind them covering the back with his combat knife, his eyes darted around searching for any threat. As they went from hallway to hallway, surpisingly all of them still clear of 'Them.' Takuya and Hailey took the front, Takuya ahead cheeking if it was safe or not, and Hailey watching his back. Takuya looked back at everyone and held up his hands. Keiko gripped her crowbar tightly, Freddy nodded, and Akari still had the same look on her face, but her body tensed some more.

They all knew what that meant, there were a estimate of at least 10 of those things hanging around. If Hailey was right about earlier, they responded to sound. Akari was the first to reach the older teens, and since no one didn't really test it out if Hailey's theory was true or not, the younger girl decided to test it out. Keiko watched as the raven haired girl digged into her pocket and took out a nickle.

" Hey, what are you doing?" Keiko whispered to Akari.

Akari tilted her head to look back at Keiko and smiled." If this works, this gonna be the best five cents I ever spent."

Hailey turned around just in time to see Akari pull her arm back. She knew exactly what the other girl was about to do and went wide eye. Akari was about to move her hand forward ahead of her until a hand caught it. She looked a little startled as she looked at Hailey who was the one holding her wrist.

" What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hailey hissed.

" Hey, you said that they respond to sound, I'm just going to test it out," Akari confessed.

Hailey shook her head in disaproval." No, it's too risky."

" Why is that, what do we have to lose?" Akari asked.

" Um, I don't know. Our lives."

Akari blinked once, twice, three times before saying," Oh I don't want to lose that. Is there anything else?"

" What do you mean anything else? This is a life or dead situation we are in!" Hailey shouted. Everything went quiet and Akari put her nickel back.

" You were right, they do respond to sound," Akari smirked.

Freddy then came up with his combat knife in hand. His eyes were staring dead ahead as he walked up next to Takuya. Hailey curious what Akari was talking about and why everyone was so tensed, turned around and gasped. All of 'Them' we're heading their way towards the small group, dragging their dead bodies and letting out raspy moans.

"Oh no, I did this?"

" Yup!" Akari said in a all too cheerful tone.

Hailey turn to Akari," You're not helping!"

" Man I knew I was good looking but come on, I didn't know I had so many crushes," Freddy said out of no where with a smirk playing on his face as he found amusement in his own conceited joke.

" The hell you are Wolfy," Akari said," I was chased ten times more than this."

" Oh please, they must be thinking you were leading them to me," Freddy come back. _Wolfy, I kinda like that._

" Guys, focus. We got a problem here," Takuya said gripping his bat.

He didn't mind using it, after all it kept him alive. But he preferred to be a good distance away from 'Them' so the chance of getting bitten would be less likely. The blond tried to come with a plan to get through this, but with such short time the only possible way was forcing their way through. His grip tighten some more and was about to charge and make a path until he heard a scream enrupt in his ear drums. Takuya's already speeding heart suddenly moved to the middle of his throat.

**Z.O.M.B.I.E.S.**

Keiko could only hear her rapid heart beat in her ears as she watched with wide eyes. She didn't even see it coming until it had touched her. Keiko was now face to face with one of 'Them' and didn't know what to do, that is until Hailey and Akari came to her resue. Akari came out of nowhere and gave the dead corspe a mid-air round house kick and landing in front of Keiko flawlessly. The kick may had not stopped it entirely, but it had enough power to get it away from Keiko.

" Chester no molesting," Akari said getting into a very basic stance every fighter knew. Her guard completely up.

As the lifeless body came more towards them, it was Hailey's turn as she a step forward and swung her metal bat, aiming and crushing it's head. More blood splattered everywhere as the 'It' dropped to the floor like a rag doll, a pool of blood coming from it's head. Hailey's grip shaked a little as she tried to control her breathing. She was still new to the whole killing thing and was still freaked out about it, but Keiko was in danger and Hailey's body just moved on its own, she didn't even have time to think.

" Hey, you alright?" Akari asked Keiko while Hailey went for the final blow.

The other girl nodded afraid to open her mouth as she was certain nothing would come out. A hand landed on Keiko making her look up. Akari was smiling at Keiko brightly.

" Hey, we'll get through this alright."

Keiko nodded as gave off a small smile." Yeah you're right."

" Hailey, you alright over there?" Akari called out. She watched as Hailey turned around towards them and gave them a nod. In a matter of seconds it disappear as pure terror covered her face.

" Look out!" Hailey practically screamed out.

Akari looked at her confused until she felt something behind her. Both her and Keiko turn around and went wide eyed, one of 'Them', a use to be teenage girl, was pretty much on top of them. Keiko wanted to let out a scream but was too stun for anything to come out. Akari's entire body tensed up and she narrowed her eyes. Her mind tried to come up with ways to get away but was drawing blanks. Her only guess was tackling it down, giving Keiko the chance to get out of the way and take her chances.

Fortuantely, it didn't come to that as the 'Thing' flew past them with a trail of blood following closely behind. It landed with a loud thump on the floor, motionless. Akari released a breath she didn't know she was holding a slumped to the floor, while Keiko for the second time over the last two minutes tried to calm her breathing. The two girls looked up and saw Takuya over them, both his arms holding his bat out in front of him. A serious gleam was in his eyes instead of the nice, friendly one he had when they all met.

" Oy, Naruto why you posing for?" Akari said breaking the tension.

" Akari! Keiko!" Hailey called out as she made a dash towards them." Are you two alright?"

With her usual careless grin and scratching the back of her head," Yeah, we're still breathing aren't we?"

Hailey let out a sigh of relief. " Hey! What am I a piece of meat? It's not easy bashing heads with a small knife you know!" Freddy was standing in the middle of the hallway holding a bloody knife, some blood getting on his hand.

" Come on, we got to get going," Takuya said helping Keiko up.

" You don't have to tell me twice," Akari said. The four of them ran Takuya and Hailey tie for the lead and Keiko and Akari slightly behind them. The older teens took out the two zombies that surrounded Freddy on both sides, knocking them down. Freddy soon wasn't behind as they ran.

**Z.O.M.B.I.E.S.**

Akari watch from her seat on the top of a desk as Freddy poke his head out the door. They were all in a classroom now that they were on the second floor and managed to find an abandoned classroom, which was wood shop, just around the corner from the last set of stairs to the main floor. She didn't know why but she felt that the whole thing was a big deja vu. With a sigh Freddy closed the door and walked away from it.

" Alright there's like three in front of the door, and a couple more around the corner," Freddy informed the others.

" But we can still sneak around them right?" Keiko asked eating a piece a candy.

" And if we can't, let's hope there is a reasonable amount we can take on with getting... Alright Keiko where the hell are you getting that candy!"

Keiko finally finished the mini jawbreaker she had been sucking on for the last fifteen minutes and looked at Akari." That's a secret," she smiled brightly causing Akari to almost face plant again that day.

" I will find out for my name isn't Akari Kitsune!" Akari declared loudly.

As soon as the words came out, a hand was at her mouth in a second. Everything was quiet except for raspy moans and groans from outside. The sillhouette of people could be seen from the door, they linger there for a few moments that seemed like forever to the group until eventually they drag past.

" You really have a big mouth you know that," Hailey whispered in Akari's ear. Akari tried to say something but her protest was muffled by Hailey's hand." Yeah yeah, talk to the hand."

Keiko covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing too loud. She found it funny that Hailey could say that when Akari was already was.

Freddy also watched with mild interest until he noticed Takuya was doing something in the back. Taking one more look at the girls, Freddy made his way to the blond and his work. He managed to look off to the side and see the Takuya was holding a nail gun and seem to be upgrading it if Freddy said so himself.**(A/N: Think of Kohta's nail gun)**

" Man that's cool," said Freddy as he watched the older teen put more nails in. Takuya looked over at Freddy and smiled.

" I like the bat and all, but close-range really isn't my style. Plus now that I twicked with this thing, it will do some damage. One shot killed if it's aimed at the right spot."

Freddy nodded in agreement to the blond's statement, that was a dangerous weapon he had seen so far. Takuya was pretty smart to think of that, and Freddy had to give him credit although he didn't know him well. He just hoped that Takuya would hang around them for a very long time.

" So you and Keiko, so how long has it been?" Takuya asked breaking Freddy out of his thoughts.

The brown eyed boy looked at the blond confused, Takuya looked over his shoulder and noticed the three girls where busy with there own thing. Hailey looking at Akari with disaproving look as she wiped her hand on her black skirt and Akari had her arms crossed while she stuck her tongue out at Hailey. The whole time Keiko was giggling under her hand with a huge grin on her face. From what Takuya could guess from seeing the imagine in front of him, Akari must had licked Hailey's hand to get out of her hold.

Knowing that it was clear, he turn back to Freddy, who still looked off about what he had said just a few seconds ago." So you and Keiko like each other?" Takuya asked with a smirk.

Freddy soon frowned as he shook his head." I'm not dating her why would you think that?"

Takuya shrugged," Like Akari said, you two act like a old married couple. You know arguing all the time."

" No, we're not dating, I barely even know that candy monster."

" Hey no worries I was just joking," Takuya somewhat apologized before chuckling," Candy monster."

Freddy smiled with humor...

" Here Akari take this." Akari looked at the red bat that was in front of her. She then look at Takuya for him to explain. Seeing the confused look on her face, Takuya sighed." So you can use it when we get into a tough spot again or until we find you something better. Make sense?"

Akari nodded," What about you?"

Takuya smiled and held up his nail gun to the group," Don't worry, I'll have everyone's back."

" That's badass!" Akari said excitedly.

" That's what I said," Freddy nodded in agreement.

Hailey suddenly appeared causing Freddy and Akari from their chattering about how Takuya's nail gun and weapons they thought were cool. They all turn to Hailey with individual attention waiting what she had to say.

" We're in luck, there's no of those things in front of the door or near the stairs," Hailey informed.

" Oh, so this should be easy. I mean what's the worst that can happen," Keiko casually said.

**Z.O.M.B.I.E.S.**

" So Keiko, remember what you said about what's the worst thing that can happen to us?" Akari asked.

" Um, yeah," Keiko replied nervously.

" Well... DOES THIS ANSWER YOU QUESTION!" Akari yelled out into the sky pissed off.

Besides Akari, who was getting frustrated, everyone else had their jaws dropped in disbelief. They had managed to escape the school but there was dead students and staff roaming all over the place from the school building all the way to the entrance gate. Not to mention to make matters worst, they were all heading their way.

Now Hailey, Freddy, Takuya, Akari, and Keiko were all running around the campus like headless chickens trying to reach the front gate while taking out zombies that came close. Takuya stoped and shot his nail gun in Keiko's direction, the nail speeding past her face and into one of 'Them' in the head. It droped without a sound.

Freddy was counter by two of them, one in front of him the other off to the side, he step back for distance as the advance towards him. He took out his combat and charged at the one in front of him. With quickness he slamed the hard blade in the thing's head, driving it deep in it's skull to the point were blood rolled down the knife and on his hand. Metal met discolored rotten skin, piercing it like a thin slice of cheese. It went down like a sack of potatoes.

" Man chico you're not looking so good," Freddy said before going back to running towards the gate...

Akari had killed her fourth zombie with the bat that was given to her. She twirled it in her hand and caught it with both hands as she took a big step and smashed another head in. She couldn't hurt but flintch a little to the sound of bone shattered, blood shot out like a water sprinkler and shot in every direction possible. Takuya was a trigger happy teen as he shot nail after nail after nail, Hailey covered Akari's back killing anyone of 'Them' that came too close to them, and Keiko was smacking 'Them' around with her crowbar sticking the part that was bent into rotten, dying skin.

" Hey guess check it out! A truck, just across the parking lot over there!" Freddy pointed out at the other side of the gate. Everyone glanced to at where Freddy was pointing at and all saw a black 500 Dodge Ram sitting in the middle of the parking lot.

" Only problem, how the hell do we get past this damn gate!" Takuya said as he shot another undead person." I'm running low on nails."

" Well we can hop over it," Akari suggested.

" That's too high, we won't be able to climb over it, well in time that is," Hailey said as she tried to come up with another idea of her own. Maybe one of them could distract the 'Them' and giving the others a chance to escape. No, that was a terrible idea, it was pretty much asking the person to be the sacrifice piece while the others got away and lived.

It was quite as the five teens tried to think of something only for it to be Keiko to find the solution to their problem." I can picklock it, just give me three minutes I'll have it open."

" Keiko I love you!" Akari cheered out.

Hailey nodded," Alright, you get it open, we'll cover you."

" We'll give you as much time as we possibly can, without getting ourself killed that is," Takuya smiled as he reload his nail gun.

As the three went midieval on the undead, Keiko stretched her hand out to Freddy," Give me your knife," she ordered looking at the lock.

" No, it's mine. Besides it's the only weapon I got that is keeping alive." Freddy said holding his combat knife lovingly. Keiko rolled her eyes, boys and their needy ways." Just hand it over I'll give it back," she reassured the boy but he still wasn't convienced.

" Damn it Wolfy if we die I'll be spending the rest of eternity kicking your ass on the other side. Now give her the damn knife," Akari yelled at him from where she was as she took out two of the undead with series of fighting moves as finishing them off with a bat to the face.

With a disappointed groan, Freddy reluctantly handed Keiko his knife which she grab with a quick 'thanks' and went to work. Keiko worked franticly trying to get the stupid lock to unlatch. She tried to concetrate only on her objective in front of her and drown out all the noises around her. She professionally moved the blade around the key hole, or at least the tip of the knife. Her expression was serious until it turn to a bright smile as she heard the small click.

" Okay I got it unlocked," Keiko said as she took the lock off the gate.

Freddy then walked past her and open one side of the gate, sliding it over just enough to where a single person could get through at a time." Guys, come on! It's open, over here!" He waved them over.

Takuya was the first to see Freddy waving at them and seeing that the gate was open. He then turned around to the two girls that were still holding off the undead." Akari! Hailey! Let's get out of here!"

Both girls look at Takuya then at the open gate, it didn't take them long to figure out what was going on." Last one out is Zombie food!" Akari called out as she ran towards the gate Haliey right behind her." That's not even funny Akari," she older girl said. Akari only laughed out loud.

Keiko was first out, then Freddy, followed by Takuya, Akari, and finally Hailey. The gate was quickly abandoned with it still open, a second later Akari came back and closed it and locked it from the outside.

" There all better." Hailey grabbed Akari by her hood and dragged her along." Stop playing around and get a move on!"

They jogged across the street towards the truck, Freddy was the first one there, looking throught the window to see if it was unlocked." Good news, it's unlocked, and the keys are still in the ingnition."

" Sweet," Akari smiled," I call driver!"

Everyone turned around to face her." NO!" They all shouted together.

Akari only crossed her arms and pouted," You guys don't have to be such assess about it."

" I'll drive," offered Takuya as Freddy step to the side as the blond open the door." You're kidding me."

" What is it?" Haliey asked feeling slightly concered.

" There's only enough space for three people," the blond answered.

" And you're worry about that?" Freddy said with a raised eyebrow.

Akari jumped on the back of the truck and sat at the ledge." Then two of us can sit here, no big deal."

Hailey nodded," But it can be rough up ahead to sit back there."

Freddy then got in the back," Then that's call off roading, kind of fun in a truck. Don't worry we'll hang on tight if it comes to that."

Hailey still didn't look convienced but still followed Takuya and Keiko inside the truck. She slid the back window open so they still could talk.

" Is everyone set," Takuya asked and every nodded." Alright, here goes nothing."

The blond started the truck and the small group of survivors drove off away from what they use to call their school and into the deeper depths of hell...

**TBC**

**Hey guys, here's the other chapter sorry if it sucks I been feeling a little stressed lately. This might be the only chapter for a little while because as school comes closer I'm going to be busier. I have band camp of hell next week from 8 AM to 5 PM and I still need to finish summer home work for English Honors 2. Yeah I know it sucks but anyways I hope you enjoy this and please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for the support and I love you all. Not that way though but I think you get it. LOL**

**Ja Ne XD**


	4. A Night out of Town!

_" In times like these... I can't help but be scared to be alone. But hope and my mother in heaven will guide me though life and help me though my problems and well as my new friends."_

_- Hailey Cook_

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Night out of Town!**

Wind blew against the truck as it went 65 down the road. The tinted windows were down as well as window in the back. Takuya kept his eyes on the road, his hands had a steady grip on the steering wheel turning it gently to the right following how the road curved. Hailey was nibbling on a candy bar that Keiko gave her a while ago when they still could see the huge deserted school. Hailey swears, that girl next to her was like a non-ending candy machine. Once you think she can't hold anymore, she surprises you by pulling out candy from her sleeves. When she saw this, Hailey couldn't help but sweat drop. Lately she found herself doing that a lot, and ever since she met Akari. Speaking of the Akari, Hailey turn around to face the back window that was open.

" Akari will you please sit down! You're gonna fall and become road kill!"

Just outside, sitting or rather standing, Akari had a grin on her face. She didn't hear what Hailey was telling her as she was far to busy enjoying the wind in her hair. The sun was setting, giving off golden and purple colors to the sky. It was beautiful and anyone would take a moment or two just to look at it as it disappeared into the earth. Now, if you do that, guarantee you will end up as zombie food. Akari didn't know how long they were on the road for, thirty minutes, an hour, maybe two. She kept her eyes on her surroundings. They were on the outskirts of a forest, it was the back road in a way to get to and from the high school, or what was left of it at least. Just beyond these trees, the city boarder line would be visible.

Normally the sight of the city near by was a sign to Akari that she didn't have to worry about school anymore and relax. But now, seeing the city, if it changed or is completely destroyed would decide for her if this was for real or not. It felt like minutes for Akari, when it was only a few seconds as the past the last of the trees. At that exact moment, the city came to view.

" Guys! Check it out over there!" Akari called out pointing to her left out at the city

Freddy did what Akari said and scooted to the other side, while Hailey and Keiko looked out of Takuya's window. Although he was driving and had to keep his eyes on the road, Takuya managed to get a glance. Neither one of them, not even Akari could believe what they saw.

One of the many things the small group saw was smoke. Dark gray almost black puffs of smoke floated up and over the city like a dark evil cloud. Of course they were too far to see if there was anyone was alive or not. However even from a distance, the group could see the destroyed glass windows of tall buildings

" What the hell happened down there?" Freddy shouted over the wind as he leaned a little over the truck bed to get a closer look. He couldn't believe that in a matter of a few hours, the city was reduced into something like this. What Freddy didn't know was that the others were thinking the exact same thing. He looked at Akari to see if you was as disturbed about this as he was.

Akari's turquoise color eyes glowed from the sun's light. Wind blew through her hair, and whatever Freddy was thinking practically disappeared out of his mind as he stared at the sight of this girl.

Freddy knew who Akari was, practically the entire school did, but no one actually knew her knew her. In fact Freddy believed he knew her the most out of everyone. They weren't really friends, but more familiar to each other. They would talk once in a while during the one class they shared, detention, or when Freddy was working at his part-time job.

**Z.O.M.B.I.E.S.**

Freddy was a foreign exchanged student from California, and since he lived on his own in a single one bedroom, one bath apartment. The rent was low enough for him to pay, he just need at job that would pay enough. One day, Freddy ever so happen to stumble across a small store that specialized in weapons.

Being a guy, it was kind of hard not to go in and have a look around. Once Freddy went inside, he couldn't help but think,_ This is paradise!_

Weapons of all kinds were put on display either on the walls or on polish wood tables. Each weapon looked new as light reflected off of them. On the tables were guns such as pistols, 4-k47's, magnums, M40 sniper rifles, and many more. On the wall displays were swords and blades, each one polished and new. Although it was small, this little store was like a Toy's R US for hunter alike. As Freddy was busy admiring the weapons' beauty, he didn't see when a figure came up to him.

" Can I help you boy?"

Freddy spun around to face of an elderly man.

He had a full set of light-gray hair that was spiked up in tiny spikes. A small piece of white thick rope was tied around his head, the small knot off to the side. Gray eyes, that had a bluish tint to it them, looked at Freddy sternly. The man had dark-tanned skin as if he was a fisherman, and tone arms. He had on a tan color muscle shirt and dark-gray pants.

" Do you need something boy?" The man asked again.

Freddy blinked then shook his head." Oh, um, not really mister."

" Ronin," the man simply said.

" Huh?"

" My name... Is Ronin, kid."

It took Freddy a moment to finally understand that the man was introducing himself to him." Oh!" Freddy exclaimed." I'm Freddy. Freddy Cuellar."

The man named Ronin looked at Freddy with those hard grayish-blue eyes of his. The teen shifted slightly under the man's gaze. So he was surprise when Ronin took out his hand for a handshake. The boy stared at the hand before accepting it in a firm, strong grip. The man's hand felt rough and tough. Ronin nodded as if approving of something.

" Nice handshake you got boy. It tells a lot about ya."

" Um, thanks."

Ronin nodded." Now boy, what are you doing here. If you're from one of those gangs then I suggest you leave."

" What? No, no. You got it wrong. I'm not part of any gang, I just came in to have a look around." Freddy said truthfully.

The man stared at Freddy for a moment then sigh." Alright kid, I trust you but keep your hands to yourself. The last thing I need are thieves running around my store." With that Ronin walked off and out of sight.

Freddy did what he was told and only looked but didn't touch. Although it was very tempting when he saw a weapon he found interest in, like the crossbow that was hanging on the wall display. He stared at it for a period of time, just itching to hold it. As he was about to reach out for it, the sound of the bell above the front door went off. Freddy quickly snatched his hands back and twirled around so fast that he got a head rush. Ronin was nowhere to be seen which caused Freddy to feel relieved, but who came into the store?

Feeling a bit curious, he went out to explore. It didn't take Freddy long to find a girl around his age glancing through the displays. Freddy was surprised in fact that he would even see a girl in a store like this, and would admit was a bit attractive. The girl had midnight black hair that covered her face as she look through the inventory of weapons. If was as if she was looking for something in particular. She went from on display to another until eventually she must had found what she was looking for. Freddy watched as the girl picked up a curved, long, thick dagger that had kanji written on both sides.

She handled it with care as she examined it. With a grin, she grabbed the sheath that was next to it, sheathed the weapon and walked off. Freddy thought she was stealing it and felt he had to do something.

" Wait!" He called out.

The girl stopped and turned around to look at him. That was the very first time Freddy saw those turquoise color eyes. So bright and fulled with life and excitement. Freddy found himself speechless, he open and closed his mouth stupidly like a fish out of water. The girl looked at him raising an eyebrow.

_Good job Freedy. She thinks you're a retard now!_ He mentally scorned himself. Shaking it off, he cleared his thought and pointed at the dagger." Y-you're not suppose to touch the weapons. The owner said so."

The girl slowly blinked at him and tilted her head slightly to the side which Freddy found very cute." Yeah I know.

With that being said the girl walked off. It took Freddy a moment to process that she had walked off." Stop!" Freddy shouted out with alarm. He ran after her only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw her and Ronin. For a moment he felt relieved that Ronin stopped her before she could get away with the dagger, but he soon came confused as Ronin ruffled her hair affectionately while he smiled warmly at her.

Ronin looked up at Freddy and his eyes became hard but not like they were before. This time his eyes held a spark of humor and cheerfulness." Oy boy, come here."

Freddy went over towards them but still kept his distance." So you thought I was being robbed?" Ronin asked.

Freddy nodded." Yes sir, I felt like I had to stop her 'cause after all you let me stay here even when you were suspicious of me."

Ronin and the girl shared a look then the girl spoke." Oy, Ronin-Jiji. He's the boy who came for California."

Again Ronin's eyes lightened up." Oh really now. The U.S.A you say."

" That's corrected," Freddy informed with a nod.

Ronin gave Freddy a look over, his hand on his chin as if he was thinking." I know that look anywhere, Jiji!" The girl claimed. Ronin let out a chuckle.

" Oh really now. So tell me Akari, should I?"

_Akari?_ Freddy thought. So this was the girl everyone talked... Well complained about. The well-known Prankstress of West Peak Highschool. Freddy was in deep in thought that he didn't notice Akari looking at him.

" Well it's better to see a new face once in a while."

Ronin chuckled." Oh really. Well then... Hey boy."

Freddy looked up." Yes?"

" How would you feel about working for me?"

Freddy only stared. He couldn't believe it, he scored a job and it was around something he enjoyed. Joy filled him up as Freddy practically grinning." Y-yeah! I mean yes. I will accept."

Ronin smirked as he saw the boys excitement." Very well boy. You'll be my employee part-time. I expect you here an hour after school is over, understand?"

" Yes, Ronin-Sama!" Freddy nodded.

Ronin thumped Freddy on the head." It's Boss, boy. I don't do the whole formality crap."

Freddy rub his head, he didn't care that he was just wacked on the head, he was just too damn happe to care." Yes Boss!"

Ronin nodded." Now tomorrow is when you start." He then walked off leaving Akari and Freddy behind. Freddy looked at Akari still smiling. Akari looked at him then gave him a faint smile. She threw up a small peace sign to him." Well see ya," she said before she too walked off to catch up with Ronin.

Because of that day, Freddy was able to continue to live with a roof over his head, eat instead of starving, and stay warm when it got cold. Now that he look back at it, it was Akari. She gave him his job...

**Z.O.M.B.I.E.S.**

SMACK!

"OW!" Freddy called out as something hit him in the jaw." What the hell!"

" Serves you right, Dog Breath!" Came a familiar voice. Freddy looked down and saw a candy bar next to his foot. He then looked up and saw Keiko glaring at him. At that moment, he knew who hit him. Freddy glared back at the girl.

" What was that for Cricket?" He shouted.

" You been staring hard at Akari for over twenty-five minutes now. We don't need a pervert right now," Keiko replied.

" Guys, come on, we don't have time for this," Hailey said through the mini window as she pushed Keiko out-of-the-way.

Hailey was right, they had finally arrived in the city as they came off a ramp and stop in front of a stop light. Akari, who was now sitting on her side of the truck bed scoffed. She hit the side of the truck with her hand." Oy, are you kidding me with this Naruto? Just go."

" Akari, my name isn't Naruto." Takuya said back with a sigh. Although she didn't voice it, Hailey actually agreed with Akari. Why stay and wait for the light to change when something like this was occurring, not to mention they wasn't a single car insight. The light finally turned green and Takuya was about to hit the gas when suddenly they heard tires screeching.

" What the hell is that?" Akari asked turning around towards the sound.

Just to the left coming from an under past was the echoing sound of a deep engine. It was so loud and deep that Akari and the others could feel it in her chest, it even made her teeth chattered. It took a second, but soon they could see bright lights in the dark underway, getting brighter as it came closer.

" Go..." Akari said more of a whisper. No one moved or said a single word." Go." She said a little louder.

" Takuya... move..." Hailey said in a low voice.

" GO!" Akari shouted out hitting the side of the truck.

" Takuya! Move!" Haliey shouted out.

Takuya finally reacted as he put the gear into drive and hit the gas pedal. The truck peeled out before taking off. As he drove, Akari was in the back chanting," Go! Go! Go! Go!" She was looking back and could see that it was a diesel that was after them. It was catching up quick.

" What the hell is your problem!" Akari yelled at them.

" You think it's one of those 'Things'?" Keiko asked.

Freddy looked at the blond as if she was crazy." Riight." He said letting the word stretch out.

" But I would admit. That would be bad ass," Akari said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Hailey, Freddy, and Keiko both looked at Akari like she was weird." Well it would!" Akari defended herself.

The others didn't say anything as they went back to being more concerned about the run-away diesel.

" Takuya they're catching up!" Keiko panicked looking back.

" I can see that," Takuya simply said as he looked into his side-view mirror. He took a sharp left on a different street and drove off. The diesel drove right on, a second later an explosion erupted shaking the earth under them.

" What the hell was that all about?" Freddy asked.

" Maybe it was one of 'Them'." Takuya said.

" Yeah, or someone who just took their own life," Hailey suggested. She turn to face the front. As she did her eyes widen." Takuya! Look out!" Hailey screamed.

Takuya looked forward, but it was too late as they crashed into a lifted truck.

Akari suddenly got whip-flash as she was thrown towards the front like a rag doll. She hit her head and the next thing Akari knew, it was dark...

**Z.O.M.B.I.E.S.**

" ...ki.."

" ...ari.."

" Akari!"

The first thing Akari felt was her head throbbing like she was hit by a sledgehammer. She groan as she felt that her entire body felt like it took a beating.

_Well, at least I'm alive,_ Akari thought.

" Akari. Wake up please," called a familiar voice.

Akari's eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw were stars. The scene changed a second later, instead of stars, Akari came face to face with Haliey. There was a bruise on the side of her head and her hair was out-of-place. Other than that, Hailey looked relieved that Akari was finally awake.

" Akari, you okay?" Hailey asked in a low smoothing tone. Before Akari could answer, Hailey was pushed away by Keiko who was practically in Akari's face, relief and worry in her eyes. She too looked bruised and tired.

" Oh my God, Akar are you okay? Does it hurt anyway? Can you move? How many fingers am I holding up?" Keiko blasted the raven-haired girl with questions as she held up three fingers.

Akari only stared at the girl with turquoise color eyes, now blue looking at this time of night. She didn't know why Keiko was acting like this, like, like, Akari couldn't come up with a word at the moment. Probably because of her massive headache. Holding her head and groaning, Akari sat herself up and planted against the wall.

" Ugh... What happened anyways?" She asked now checking her surroundings. They were in an alley, Akari was sitting against a brick wall while Hailey and Keiko kneeled next to and in front of her

" We crashed into another car," Hailey answered calmly.

Keiko scoffed," It was that dumbass' fault. Jerk was driving on the wrong side of the world."

Hailey sighed while Akari chuckled." But anyways, we find somewhere to stay and rest until you woke up," Hailey continued.

" Yeah, I don't think an alleyway is a much of a place to rest," Keiko said. Akari and Hailey shared a look and nodded.

" I agree," they both said simultaneously.

" So where's Naruto and Wolfman?" Akari asked looking around.

" Oh, they left around thirty minutes ago to scout things out. Maybe to find a place to stay at or better yet, weapons."

" Oh, okay then." Akari simply said as she rested her head on the cold bricks...

**Z.O.M.B.I.E.S.**

It was another 30 minutes before the three girls heard footsteps coming their way. Alerted, Akari tensed up as Hailey and Keiko grabbed their weapons. Akari looked around for anything she could use and was glad when she saw the bat Takuya had given her to use was right next to her. She held it in a firm grip and pushed herself off the wall into a crotching position. It felt like minutes although it was actually seconds when Takuya and Freddy turned the corner to face them. Takuya was the first to see the girls and took a step back.

" Woah, easy ladies it's only us," he said putting his arms up.

Freddy on the other hand smirked," Damn, you three look like you're ready to kill something."

The girls all relaxed, relieved that it was only the boys and not any thugs, or ' Them.'" Ah, Takuya, Freddy. Did you find anything?" Hailey asked.

The boys looked at each other." Well... What do you want first. Good news or bad news?" Freddy asked.

Neither of the girls didn't like the sound of that, in fact they just didn't like the fact that they was bad news to begin with." Good news," Akari blurted out before anyone could say anything.

Takuya nodded." Good news, Freddy recognizes this area and says there's a weapon store near by and he knows the owner."

" Really Dog Breath? You do?" Keiko asked doubtfully.

" Yes, you puny insect," Freddy insulted looking extremely annoyed." I do."

" Now that you mention it," Akari said getting up and dusting herself off," this street does look familiar."

Hailey looked at Akari for a moment then turn her attention back to Takuya." Okay, so what's the bad news?"

" Bad news, the way to the shop is blocked by some kind of electrical fence. And the only way... Well, I guess you can say the short cut is are only way to get there." Freddy explained.

Hailey and Keiko looked at Freddy weirdly." So how's that bad? It's a short cut, the faster the better right?" Keiko asked.

" Yeah, what so wrong about that?" Hailey agreed.

" The park is filled with those 'Things' isn't it?" Akari voiced out.

The two girls looked at Akari in shock, Takuya only made it worse by saying," Yes."

Hailey and Keiko gasped. Akari on the other hand stretched out her arms towards the sky hearing a satisfying pop in her limbs. She rolled her shoulders back to loosen up and finally leaned the metal bat on her shoulder." Well then, I say we move. The faster we get there, the faster I get to find food cuz I'm hungry."

The two girls look at the girl in disbelief." What the hell are you saying? Didn't you hear them, the place is swarming with those dead things!" Keiko reminded.

Akari only shrugged." So we got out of a highschool filled with 'Them.' What's the difference if this time they're roaming a park in the middle of the night?" Akari walked past Freddy and Takuya onto the sidewalk and under a lamppost. She then turn her head at the four and gave them a foxy grin.

" Besides, Jiji told me he haves a present of me..."

**TBC**

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it been awhile yeah marching season started and I have school now meaning homework... NOOOO! Oh yeah and my birthday passed, I am now 15! But I doubt that even matters. So yes, I been busy. No I haven't abandoned you guys I promise. But it will take me time to update unless it's a short chapter which for some reason I hardly do... I wonder why. Anyways, main point is that I'll try to at least make each chapter better. So please be supportive and review and such. Enjoy**


	5. Party! Zombies are Welcome!

_" When I die I want to go peacefully in my sleep like my grandfather... Not crying and screaming like the passengers in his car."_

_- Katsu Tokoroshi_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Party! Zombies are Welcome!**

" Team Akari crept along the cover of the bushes, careful not to make any loud sounds... They paused, Naruto peeped over their small cover. Akari wiped the sweat off her forehead and turn to face her followers. Eyes filled with hope stared back at their fearless leader. The brave, strong, smart, young woman sat up straight, looking like the leader she was. She took a deep breath in as she prepare to give her small team an inspiring speech that will surpass every great lecture in history..."

" For the love of God, Akari will you please shut up!" Hailey said in a loud whisper.

Akari looked at her upper classmen and smiled but pouted at the same time." Aww, but sempai, I was getting to the best part."

Hailey groan and face-palmed. _Damn this girl is something else._

Takuya was shaking his head but still had a smile on his face as he tried to contain himself. The girl had quite the humor, hell it was fun just to watch what she would do next. The other two were enjoying it just as much. Keiko was covering her mouth, muffling her giggling fit as her body shook slightly; Freddy was smiling, letting out an almost silent chuckle. Even Hailey found the girl funny to watch, sure beats having to drag around someone who was depressing. Akari just knew how to keep things interesting and the atmosphere light.

On their way to the park, Akari was going on and on about how she was hungry, then she started cracking random jokes and sayings like,' A Friend lens you their umbrella, a best friend takes your's and shout." Run Bitch! Run!"' Pretty soon the girl was humming the James Bond theme song.

Seriously? Who in the right mind does that and during a Zombie Apocalypse. And it didn't help that she was sliding against walls or doing cartwheels every time they crossed the street.

The others stood behind, watching with amusement, but it was even more entertaining when Keiko decided to join in and the two 14-year-old girls were soon acting like 007 agents together. Akari and Keiko's little duet came to an end when they were the first ones to arrive at the park's entrance. Keiko stared on with wide eyes as the others finally caught up. Freddy and Takuya didn't really have much of a reaction since they already witnessed this disturbing scene already.

It was like school all over again except it was in the city. There wasn't a spot where it was clear of walking corpses or blood on the ground. Akari wiped her nose with her thumb and scoffed.

" Ya know, I'm starting to dislike the color red."

" Same here," Hailey nodded in agreement.

**Z.O.M.B.I.E.S.**

North Creek Park...

That was the name of the place the held some of Akari's childhood. It was a park labeled beautiful by those who went there. On a nice day, it was calming; raining days it still had the atmosphere of relaxation.

On her way home, Akari would often walk on the few of the many trails whenever she wasn't dying to get home, which was never. Akari didn't like the silence of the stillness of her home. In this park that was full with trails to walk on, Akari preferred one she found on her own. It was a dirt trail that went in and out through the trees. The trail would branch off and it allowed Akari to roam the park faster than everyone else.

Now the peace that lingered around the area was completely gone as dead bodies swarmed the place in search for something to sink their teeth into. The park that Akari had taken for granted was gone and the proof was right in front of her. She wouldn't voice it, but she couldn't believe how much changed that use to be her world, her life. However, it was irritating that her park was consumed by mindless, dead, eating machines. It made her tighten her grip on her bat in frustration.

Akari was starting to dislike the color red as almost everything was covered in spilled blood.

" Well, at least the water fountain works," Freddy said in a low voice, trying to lighten the mood as it been growing tense as the continued on.

" It's only gonna be a waste of water anyways. Something important for survival," Hailey whispered having a point about what she said.

" Oy Naruto, watch out," Akari alerted.

Takuya saw the dead human walking towards him from his right, he took a big step back and in front of Keiko. Keiko stopped where she was and stood still like a statue, everyone didn't speak. The corpse walked on with dead eyes, not even glancing once at the teens. It open its mouth to let out a nasty, raspy moan, showing off its not-so-pleasant rotten teeth. At that moment, Akari promised herself she would brush her teeth a lot more often than she have been.

Once it had passed them, the five teens let out a breath that neither one of them knew that they were holding.

" Whew, that was close," Freddy sighed breaking the dreadful silence.

" Pfft, I'll say. That guy smelled like-"

" The undead?" Keiko suggested.

" I was gonna say ' like ass,' but that works too." Akari said. The others shrugged in agreement, for it was true." Anyways, c'mon guys. We need to go this way."

Akari led the group down the stone trail until without hesitation turn off to the left past the bushes. The others although were curious why she would go off course, they still followed Akari.

" Um, Akari, are you sure you know where you're going?" Hailey asked," I mean, I never been in here before."

Akari turn her head and grin at Hailey." I practically grew up here sempai. I know this place like the back of my hand." She then pointed at different directions, she started off pointing at the east." You see this park really isn't barricaded like other parks. Meaning it's easy to leave the place in any direction. If you go east out of the park, it's about a thirty minute walk to the police station."

Akari pointed at the southeast.

" That way is where the theater is. Not big like the Star Galaxy, but it's cheap."

She then pointed to the northwest, just a little off from the way they were going." I say from here is about two maybe three-hour walk to that new mega mall."

" Umm, it's called Super Palace," Keiko corrected the other girl.

" Yeah, here's the thing. I don't really care a mall is still a mall," Akari pointed in front of her," so you should know this is north. Once we get out of here, we walk three blocks and Ronin-jiji's shop is the second to last building."

The other four looked impressed, the girl really did know her way around. It proved that they weren't a complete knucklehead, at least all the time at least.

" Thanks for the detour Akari," Takuya smiled as he ruffled the girl's hair. Akari looked annoyed as he did so, but was secretly enjoying. So what if she liked it, it felt good like a mini massage.

" Want some?" Akari looked up and saw Keiko holding a chocolate Hershey bar in front of her. The raven haired girl's expression went from annoyed to glee as her eyes brighten.

" YES!" She shouted.

Suddenly three hands stack themselves against Akari's mouth.

" Ssssshhhhhh!" Hisses Takuya, Hailey, and Freddy.

Keiko, her arm still stretched out, blinked then giggled." You guys are so funny!"

" Sssshhhh! The three went again looking at Keiko this time and holding a finger to their lips.

Keiko crossed her arms and pouted...

**Z.O.M.B.I.E.S.**

The sounds of crickets filled the night air. Well at least the world wasn't completely dead. It was better than being in the dead of silence and become paranoid from every little sound.

" Hey Cricket, your family," Freddy teased Keiko.

Keiko puffed out her cheeks looking annoyed with him." Oh why don't you go howl at the moon."

Freddy looked up at the moon which was only a quarter full and howled." That what you wanted?" He smirked at Keiko," I bet your turn on huh, it's okay. Girls get fluster when I do that."

Keiko raised an eyebrow." Are you flirting with me?"

" No. Unless you want me too."

Akari stared at the two completely clueless about what was going on. Keiko looked highly annoyed, Hailey sighed knowing that they didn't have time for this, and Takuya only smiled slightly amused.

" Honestly, I don't blame Freddy," Takuya smiled," I'm grateful to be able to survive along with three such pretty girls."

The way the blond smiled, fitted his handsome face so well under the dim light of the night, that it caused Hailey to blush slightly and for Keiko to look at the ground and press her index fingers together. Akari wasn't even paying attention to what was going on as she kept looking around. Reason being, she realized she had taken the wrong turn on the way.

_Agh! Stupid squirrel, distracting me and making me take the wrong turn._ Akari mentally blamed.

" Akari." Hailey snapped the girl out of her thoughts.

" Huh? Yeah?"

" You ready? We're following you after all."

Akari grinned and rubbed her head." Oh, right. This way guys."

Everything at first seemed to be fine, no one said anything which made Akari feel safe at the moment until...

" Okay! I know for a fact that we passed this bench already," Freddy finally voiced out.

" Freddy, it's a park, there are benches everywhere." Keiko rolled her eyes.

" Um, actually, he isn't wrong," Akari admitted scratching her head nervously as she looked at the others with a weary smile. Freddy shot Keiko a victory smirk as if to say,' I told you so.' Keiko only glared at him and shoved him away, causing him to stumble slightly off to the side. The boy only chuckled when he got his balance back.

" What do you mean Akari?" Hailey asked looking at the younger girl with slight confusion.

" Well..." Akari told them what happened...

...

...

...

" A squirrel?" Hailey finally said with a blank expression," you got us lost because of squirrel."

Akari let out a nervous laugh." It was an awesome squirrel."

Everyone sweat dropped." You are something else," Hailey finally said.

" I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!"

Everyone jumped from freight, Takuya took out his nail gun and Freddy his blade.

" What the hell was that?!" Keiko asked.

" I don't know," said Akari as she moved from foot to foot slightly," but the song isn't that bad... Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah!"

" Akari, please be quiet," Hailey said as she looked behind them.

Everyone else did the same and eyes widen. A huge horde of 'Them' were heading the groups direction, letting out raspy moans as they dragged themselves towards them. Akari had only counted up to 15 of them, but that was only the front row, overall, it wasn't a pleasant situation to be in.

The group moved off to the side, trying to avoid the creatures. Hailey held Akari close with a protective arm wrapped around her as they quietly and carefully backed away. There was no doubt that those things were heading towards the sound of the music blasting through the night.

The smell of raw, rotting flesh passed by them, Akari tried her best not to gag out loud. The stench was so disgusting and overwhelming, that it made the girl's eyes watery. Akari quickly felt herself being pulled away into the bushes. She looked to the side and saw Keiko and Freddy backing up in the same direction and ahead of her and everyone else was Takuya, with his nail gun out just in case anyone of 'Them' got too close.

Just when everyone felt like they'll be able to get away, just then, a loud snap came from under Akari's foot. Takuya snapped his head back, his eyes wide with paranoia and alert. Freddy and Keiko too, had the same expression; Freddy took out his dagger for extra security. Akari could feel Hailey's body go still and stiff as her heat rated picked up.

_Well, so much for being sneaky._

Akari wasn't surprised to see that a decent amount had turn their decade bodies towards them and headed their way to investigate. Takuya held in his breath as he took steps backwards, making sure he didn't trip.

" Hey, here's an idea... Let's get the hell out of here," Akari suggested.

Apparently the gang liked that idea, reason being, Akari could feel herself being dragged by her hood. However, no one took any notice they were going the wrong way.

The direction of the music was only up ahead...

**Z.O.M.B.I.E.S.**

"... That boy is a dead man," Hailey said bluntly.

" Him?! What about us? We're screwed!" Keiko exclaimed.

" Hey, don't be such a drama queen," Freddy said," you're annoying as it is already."

" Shut up!" Keiko shouted.

" Guys quiet!" Takuya said in a loud whisper.

" Oy! Guys, look at the bright side," Akari pointed at the park entrance," we went in the right direction."

" I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!" The song repeated only this time it was louder.

" Damn straight I am!" Shouted a teenage boy who was standing on the ledge of the fountain as he pumped his can of Mountain Dew. It wasn't surprising to see a huge majority of the undead population was totally focused on him and ignoring the group in the back of them.

The insane, that was what 99 percent of the gang thought, boy had short black hair, that was spiked up in almost every direction. Unlike Takuya's, whose hair was more neat looking, this boy's was untamed. He had green eyes, but from how the lights from the lampposts reflected off of them, it was possible to see small yellow flecks.

He had a build worthy of a healthy athlete with a fair skin tone. He was wearing a gray jacket, unzipped with tribal markings running down both shoulders over a whiter t-shirt, along with dark blue jeans and black combat boots. Resting on the boy's forehead was a pair of blue polarized goggles and in his free hand he was holding a wooden bat that was inserted with nails sticking out of it.

Akari looked at his bat then at her's. She cuffed one side of her mouth and shouted at the boy," My bat is better!"

This caught the attention of 'Them' that were near by, but also the boy. He grin and raised his bat along with his Mountain Dew." Power to the bat!"

Akari did the same," Yeah!"

The teens behind her all sweat dropped. _So much for being cautious and careful..._

**TBC**

**A/N Well, guys there you have it. Sorry if it's short but hey faster update right. I ran out of ideas for this chapter so yeah. But look on the bright side, a new OC been introduced. As a heads up I probably won't update this story in a while for I need to pay attention to my other ones that and busy with school and marching season, but here's a hint. New OC at the end of next chapter. Hint: It's a girl. So please read, enjoy, and update. And I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Ja Ne!**


	6. Ronin's Weapon Shop!

" Can't we just get along and help each other survive this crazy mess?"

-Takuya Lockheart

* * *

**Chapter 6: Ronin's Weapon Shop!  
**

'CRUNCH!'

Was the sound that sickly filled the air as metal connected with a human skull. Another body fell down to the stone floor, a pool of blood surrounding its deformed and crushed head.

Hailey held her metal bat tightly in both hands, her legs slightly apart in a stance. Sweat twinkled to her face down her neck. Suddenly, something small and fast caught the corner of her eye as if flew past her. She spun around behind her just in time to see another one of 'Them' fall backwards with blood squirting out from the middle of its head. Hailey turn her head back to see Takuya with his nail gun in hand and aimed. She gave him a grateful smile and a wave. Takuya saw this and smiled back giving her a nod.

" Dammit! There's no end to them!" Keiko shouted as she dodged one of 'Them' as they tried to grab her. She had side stepped and hit it with the end of her crowbar, the force was strong enough to bust the side of its head. Blood splattered in every direction including on the crowbar and on the girl's hands. Keiko had a look of disgust but shook it off. _The faster we get out of her, the faster I can take a shower._

" It's the music!" Freddy said breathing a little deeply as he ran up to the others with his combat knife stained with blood." Remember, Hailey said the respond to sound."

Hailey's eyes widen as she realized she indeed said that." Yeah, that's right! Sound attracts them. Their other senses are gone so they relay on noises and vibrations coming from it."

" Oohh! Oohh! Oohh!" Keiko jumped on her feet.

" Calm down you monkey!" Freddy said.

Keiko glared at Freddy and socked him hard on the arm.

" OW! What the hell?!" Freddy nursed his now slightly throbbing arm by rubbing it.

" Can you two stop it for two seconds?!" Takuya asked raising his voice a little.

" Keiko, what is it?" Hailey asked the younger girl.

" Get rid of the radio, get rid of 'Them,'" Keiko said simply.

The three looked at Keiko like she was some kind of super genius. She was right, the only reason why 'They' were even around was because of the music. Unfortunately the group had to retreat due to there being so many, that they were further away from the north park entrance.

" I say let 'Them' go. We can find another way," Freddy said.

Takuya shook his head." We can't do that..."

" Why not?" Keiko asked. She wouldn't admit it, but Freddy had a point. There was just too many of them, they should take a different route. It would be the most safest decision.

Before Takuya could open his mouth, Hailey spoke up.

" Guys..." Everyone looked at her. They could instantly see the concern in her eyes.

"... Where's Akari...?"

**Z.O.M.B.I.E.S.**

" Katsu! Duck!"

The boy with the black spiky hair did what he was told without question. For a quick moment, he felt weight on his back, but as soon as it came, it vanished. The next thing he knew, one of the Walkers, Katsu name for the undead, dropped flat on the floor. It's head smashed hard on the stone ground and a girl with midnight black hair stood over it. She looked up at Katsu and grin.

" So what's the score now? Sixteen to what?" She asked.

Katsu couldn't help but to grin back and chuckle." Eighteen," he admitted.

Once he replied, his green eyes widen, but before he could say anything, Akari spun around and smashed another Walker dead on in the face. Poor thing didn't stand a chance as it dropped. It laid there motionless in its own pool of dark, red blood.

" Make that nineteen," Akari corrected.

Katsu grinned." Damn, Shortie got moves."

For the next moment the two stared at each other just before sharing a good laugh. Their laughter filling the air.

" Akari!" Katsu and Akari turn their attention towards the south. They didn't see who had shouted, only another wave of Walkers.

" You're right Katsu, 'Walkers' sounds way better than 'Zombies,' Akari spoke randomly.

" I know right! Ready for round two?" Katsu asked.

Akari twirled her bat in her hand before graping it in a firm hold." I hope you're ready to get your ass kicked again."

Katsu only grinned at the girl. _Let round two begin..._

**Z.O.M.B.I.E.S.**

Takuya ran with the others back the way they came. As soon as Hailey had pointed out the fact that Akari was missing, every single on of them turned around, not even giving a moments of hesitation. No one had ever took the second to assume the worst case of scenario. Takuya had only met Akari that day and already grown a liking to the girl. She kept everything up in spirits even in the most critical situations.

Hailey also had grown fond of Akari as she was running ahead of everyone else calling at the girl's name. Apparently, Hailey didn't care whether she was attracting the undead to their group or not, she just kept running. They all did.

" Akari!" Hailey called out.

There was no response, only the sound of Three Days Grace playing louder and louder as they got closer...

When Hailey got to the north entrance of the park, her first reaction was to call out for Akari again. However, there was no need for such action as Akari was standing on the ledge of the water fountain next to the radio.

_Akari! She's okay!_ Hailey told herself. Hailey smiled, weight lifting off her shoulders like helium. Akari saw her standing there with the other somewhat behind her and smiled back.

" Oy! What's the big idea, why did you ditch me?" Akari asked teasingly.

The groups little reunion was short-lived as the sound of raspy moans indicated that they didn't have much time.

Hailey spotted the radio then looked back at Akari." The radio, Akari!" Hailey shouted at the girl.

" Huh?" Akari tilted her head. What about the radio? Akari didn't understand why her upperclassmen was mentioning it for, maybe she wanted her to change the station. But Akari liked Three Days Grace, come on, who didn't?

" Get rid of the radio!" Keiko explained," it's attracting 'Them' over here!"

Suddenly Walkers came moaning and dragging themselves out of the shadows of the bushes, coming in from every direction.

" The radio! Hurry Akari!" Hailey shouted.

It finally clicked in Akari's mind what they were saying. She reached out for the machine playing to simply turn it off. Out of no where, Katsu grabbed ahold of the radio. Akari looked up at him suprised but confused at the same time. The boy only grinned at her in response.

" I'll take care of it Shorty, I'll catch up with you and your friends later."

Before Akari could get a word out, Katsu turn the radio volume to maximum and ran off in a different direction.

As expected, the Walkers turn their attention towards the boy and the music and followed. Akari didn't get the chance to call out as Hailey had managed to get to her and pull her away.

" He knows what he's doing. He'll be okay," she managed to assure the girl as she pulled her along. Akari looked back and let out a sigh. Katsu was already gone. Only the music remained...

**Z.O.M.B.I.E.S.**

The streets were quiet and empty. It never use to be like that, it wasn't suppose to be like that way anyhow. But now, how everything was going, the five teens prefer this still, silent atmosphere. It helped reassure them that they were safe at the time being. They had finally gain some distance from the park as well as the new boy who nobody knew who he was except for Akari.

Speaking of the hyperactive girl, she hung near the back of the group, constantly looking behind her. The park was still in sight, but barely. She had given it thought to just run back and try to find Katsu. Akari didn't want to live knowing she could have saved someone's life.

" You okay?" Akari looked up to her right and saw Freddy walking next to her.

" Yeah," she replied letting the word drag out a bit. She looked at the boy with an ' why you ask that?' expression. She was fine after all, so there was no need for such question.

Freddy quickly turn his head forward and away from Akari." W-well, it's j-just that you're back here by yourself," he stuttered slightly.

" Oy, you okay Dude?" Akari asked noticing his stuttering.

Freddy nodded," Y-yeah, it's just a little chilly that's all." The boy mentally slapped himself for coming up with a lame excuse. There was no way she would fall for something like that. However, surprisingly Akari simply shrugged. The weather seemed fine to her, but she had tolerance for the cold so it was somewhat normal for her to not to notice it was cold or not.

" Fair enough." With that being said, Akari picked up her pace and caught up with the others, leaving Freddy behind. He sighed to himself," Smooth move," he told himself.

Another attempt to talk to Akari had failed once again. Sure Freddy had talked to Akari while he was working and when she was at there at the shop, but they all ended up as just small chats about what they had for homework for their algebra class or Akari telling him where Ronin wanted him to put new packages at. They never had a real conversation, and whenever Freddy tried to, it always wrong and leave him standing there feeling like an idiot.

_Well, at least we're close to Boss's shop. He'll help us out._ Freddy thought as he tried to be optimistic.

The group crossed the street and turned the corner. Just another block left before they would be had reached their main goal. As they walked, Keiko was more towards a dark, nearby alleyway when suddenly of trash cans and other useless junk clattered to the floor. The girl jump back from surprise and let out a small yelp as she backed away quickly, running into Akari during the process.

Takuya already had his nail gun out and aimed into the dark, ready to shoot at whatever threat that came at them at any given time.

The past few seconds seem like forever. Everything was silent for the longest time until finally a steady rhythm of footsteps came out of the dark. Keiko's breathing got caught in her throat as she grabbed on to Akari's forearm. The grabbed onto girl didn't mind as she didn't exactly notice, for she was to busy tightening her grip on her red steel bat.

Hailey did the same as she stood behind Takuya, who had his finger close to the trigger. A second later a black combat boot attached to a jean cover leg stepped out. Takuya slightly pulled back on the trigger, waiting for what's to come. Everyone else did the same as a torso appeared. A jacket with tribal markings.

Akari's eyes widen as she recognize the jacket." Naruto don't shoot!"

Takuya took his finger off the finger off the trigger and looked back at the girl. That was enough to give the unknown figure to reveal them self.

" Yo, I'm back!" Katsu grinned," oh, and by the way shortie, it's twenty to eleven now."

" No fair! You cheated!" Akari pointed out as she pouted.

Katsu laughed while everyone else looked at the two and sweat dropped...

**Z.O.M.B.I.E.S. **

" Man, it's like having a second Akari," Hailey sighed.

Takuya had a small amused smile that fit perfectly on his handsome face," You think?"

Akari and Katsu were walking ahead of the rest of the group. Both chatting like as if the world wasn't coming to its end. It was funny how Katsu even joined in their little party of five in the first place. All he did was tell them his name and make fun of Takuya.

" Haha! You look like that boy with whiskers from T.V.!"

He had laughed, Akari didn't help by laughing with him." I know right?!"

Everyone had sweat dropped at the two, well Keiko joined in the fun so did Freddy, but Takuya gave a small laugh, hiding how awkward he felt." Um, thank you."

The rest of the way had been like that everysince.

"... So then the bucket fell in her head and paint went everywhere and I mean everywhere," Akari was saying as she was telling Katsu about the prank she had pulled on the very first week of school. It wasn't all that surprising that she story made the older boy laugh, even the others let out a chuckle or two.

After the had finally settled down, Akari looked up ahead and grinned.

" Guys, Ronin-jiji's shop is just up ahead! Hurry up, he'll help us!" Akari said before running off.

" H-hey Akari, wait for us!" Keiko called out running after the other girl. Pretty soon the rest of the group ran after the two girls and towards what they hope was a safe place.

The gang ran the rest of the way there since they needed to keep up with Akari, but they all came to an sudden stop as they almost ran over Akari, who was standing at the end of the block looking ahead of her. She didn't say anything but stand there her gaze locked at whatever she was looking at.

No one said anything until finally Takuya went up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

" Akari what's up?" Takuya asked the younger girl.

Akari only response was to shove the hand off as she ran across the street in urgent hurry.

" Ronin-jiji!" Her voice filled the silent night as she ran towards the vandalized building...

**TBC**

**Woah cliffhanger! That was something huh? The group got a new member, but what's going on now? And yes I apologize for I made an slight miscalculation, the new OC will be introduced in the next chapter, so sorry about that. Anyways I might not update in a little while due to having marching band, school and such. Yeah bad grade in Algenra 2 so my brother hardly ever let's me on here. But also I REALLY need to work on my other stories, especially my other H.O.T.D. story, yeah need to get that going. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and please review and comment.**


	7. Ronin

_" If you care about something, protect it with both arms and never give in... It's the will to wanting to protect something dear is what makes you strong."_

_-Ronin_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Ronin...**

Akari stood there in the doorway of the now vandalized weapon shop. Glass, weapons that were knocked off their display, and other things littered the floor. The place was a wreck, something that Akari never thought she would ever see. She took a step forward, glass cracking under her foot. It was clearly seen that this place was raided for its weapons. It was dark in the room, only glimmer of the moonlight help Akari see only little detail of the place, but she didn't need it, Akari been in and out of the place enough times to walk this place without seeing.

" Akari, wait," called out someone behind her, Keiko, she thought but she didn't care at the moment.

The others were now behind her, someone gasped, another said lowly," Oh my God," and another comment like," Dude, who's the party crasher." Guess who said that.

All of these were somewhat expected to Akari but what surprise her was a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see who is was and saw that hand belonged to Freddy. Akari raised an eyebrow at this, not use to this kind of affection. What Freddy was trying to do, Akari had no clue but now wasn't the time to ask 20 questions with the boy. She walked more in the building getting out of Freddy's hold and looked around.

The place was a wreck. Weapons and destroyed items scattered everywhere. It was hard to walk without stepping on glass, or weapons. In a matter of fact, Akari was certain some of the weapons were missing. How she knew this with everything in such a state, she didn't know. Maybe it was because this was like her home as a child and people tend to know when something was wrong in their house when they come home.

" Alright, you guys can grab any weapon you want," Akari gave permission to the others behind her.

Takuya nodded." And remember everyone travel light, don't weight yourself down with things you don't need."

Everyone else nodded, except Katsu, who was doing exactly what Takuya told them not to do. Keiko went over there to stop the older boy while Hailey sweat dropped.

As the group got themselves situated, Akari was looking around for Ronin. He was nowhere in the front so she went to the back where more of the weapons were kept but also where Ronin's office was...

**Z.O.M.B.I.E.S.**

It was quiet as a grave in the back, but as soon as Akari open the door to Ronin's office, her heart sunk to her feet. The small office, the place Akari remember smelling like cinnamon and coffee was now gone. Pictures that hung on the wall on the floor and scattered. Paperwork and glass scattered the floor. The small desk some how broken in half. Akari stood there with wide eyes in complete disbelief. What shocked her the most, and mostly scared Akari was the blood on the floor.

Akari was too focused on looking at the red liquid that seemed semi-dried, that she jump and let out a yelp when something grabbed her ankle. Her first thought was that it was a Walker until she hear her name be called.

" A-Aka-ri..." The voice sounded weak and tired. It was easily told that it was a voice of a male, an older male to say the least. Akari turned around, she saw nothing until she looked down. Her eyes widen as they got slightly watery.

Who was holding on to her was a beaten down, bloody, looking half dead, Ronin.

" You made it my child. I'm so glad you came." The man smiled.

Akari just stared at him."... Ronin...Jiji..."

**Z.O.M.B.I.E.S.**

" Yo, like who is the owner of this place?" Katsu asked grinning. The teen was like a happy boy in a candy store. He had just finished strapping a polished, brand new Mossberg 500 assault shotgun with ammo holder on the side and a pistol grip stock across his back. He felt like a badass now, oh wait, he already was a badass... In his opinion.

Most people will think he was just crazy mad with a deadly weapon. Well if anyone got a problem with him, they could talk to his new friend Mossberg 500, and if that didn't make them crap their pants then they could say hello to his S&W black.357 magnum which he kelp in a holster hiding behind his jacket. And if that didn't work, then Katsu can always just beat them with his trusty bat.

" I don't know. Some guy Freddy works for?" Keiko was uncertain about what she said. She was just glad she got to get rid of that disgusting crowbar she been using. Keiko had managed to find two wrist daggers that came with holsters that could be strapped around her used her sleeves to cover them both. It was a good weapon just in case they ran into more trouble such as bandits or whatever crossed their path.

" But you sure this is okay, I mean, just taking this stuff?" Keiko asked as she put a Pardini PC/GT 45-5 in a holster she had tied to her waist, Keiko was also able to find a C-More scope and a silencer, both being very helpful in the future. Although part of her didn't really care since she used to steal before it still felt kind of wrong.

" Ah, chill out kiddo," Katsu patted Keiko on the head." Shorty said we can keep whatever we want right, so no worries. Besides we need to protect ourselves."

" Katsu is right," Takuya said turning around holding a M4A1 assault rifle that had a black strap connected to it.

" Dude!" Katsu exclaimed." Where did you get that! That's like, like, Dude!"

Takuya laughed," Yeah, I know. These things don't come by easily. It's illegal to have them, but who ever owns this place got one hell of a collection."

" But aren't those type of guns hard to get?" Hailey asked.

Katsu and Takuya both nodded. Of course it was natural for them to know this, they were guys after all. Keiko only shrugged, she didn't care as long as they could kill zombies and watch each other's backs with those things.

" They are," Takuya said," so either this guy got in the black market some how or use to be in the military."

Hailey nodded." Oy Hails, why aren't you holding anything?" Keiko asked pointing out that Hailey wasn't carrying a weapon except her bat.

" Oh," Hailey looked down at her person," well, I just don't see anything that suites me."

Keiko, Takuya, and Katsu exchanged looks then looked back Hailey." What?!"

Hailey sweat dropped then tilted her head looking confused." What's wrong?"

Katsu came close to Hailey's face looking at her with green, sad, puppy dog eyes." How can you say that!? This place is like a Wonderland in this whole zombie apocalypse. There got to be something that you can use."

" Uh..." Hailey backed away from Katsu.

" Well, wanna see if there's a back and maybe find something that fits you?" Takuya flashed Hailey his nice smile. Hailey flushed a little before shaking it off.

" Um, okay, why not, sure, okay," Hailey more than agreed.

Katsu laughed at her response." Okay, let's get Shorty and what's his name."

The three nodded.

" One problem," Keiko said gaining herself attention," Freddy's gone."

" Dudes!" Katsu said twirling in a circle once then looking at the others." Shorty is gone too."

" Again!" Hailey sighed as slight worry filled her eyes.

Suddenly the noise of something crashing near the front caught there attention. There was a quick glance of moment and then nothing.

" Uh... What was that?" Keiko asked nothing liking this at all.

**Z.O.M.B.I.E.S.**

Freddy went off on his own as soon as he realized Akari was missing. He was the closet to the front so he knew that she didn't leave the store. Since he already got what he wanted which was a M1911 pistol that off to the side in his belt, a Bren Ten pistol that was in a holster near his side, and for a last resort, a sawed off shot gun strapped on his back.

He was worry about Akari, she seemed a bit off since they got there. He didn't blame her, the store that she and himself cared for was ruined. He had worked here, this was his first job that he loved, and this was were everything begun for Freddy. It was hard to see it in such a state. Freddy shook his head, he couldn't get down now, Akari must be in a more despite state than he was. She was here longer, she practically grew up here.

" If anything, I can at least try to be there for her," Freddy told himself.

It was clear to see that the boy had a small crush on the hyperactive girl. Every since he first talked to her he liked her. Of course he haven't say anything reason being she didn't seemed interested in him that way. So Freddy tried to help her out around school whenever he could to get her to notice him.

However, last week, that seemed to back fired. Akari had managed to sneak out of detention and pulled a after school prank on some of the staff members. Freddy thought it would be funny to lock her out of the library where detention was being held, only for Akari to be caught and get another extra two days of detention. Akari had looked at Freddy annoyed but not before giving him the middle finger.

He was slightly afraid that she would despise him and not talk to him, but a couple of days later at work, Akari talked to him like nothing had ever happened.

Freddy let out a sigh before looking up and seeing a light up ahead that came from his boss's office. He smiled, feeling that Akari would be in there, maybe she found Ronin and was talking. Maybe he could help them find somewhere safe to stay and wait this whole thing out. Everything would be fine, him, Akari, Ronin, and the others.

Hope filled inside Freddy's chest, he felt like his employer could do anything, like he had a plan for everything. So when he had walked inside that small room and saw his boss slumped against the wall next to the door and Akari kneeling next to him, concern in her eyes and running her fingers lightly through his light gray hair that was now matted and covered in blood, Freddy's mind went blank for a few seconds.

He didn't snap out of it until he heard his name being called.

" Freddy." He looked up and stared into bright turquoise eyes that looked more blue than anything at the moment." Freddy," Akari said," we need to help him."

Freddy nodded and kneel down next to Ronin, across from Akari. He looked at the older man and let out a silent sigh of relief seeing his chest still moving. Slowly and gently, Freddy touched his boss's arm." Boss!" He sounded uncertain.

Ronin open one of his eyes, a grayish eye fulled with wisdom looking back at him. A chuckled, but seemed more like a cough came from Ronin as he open both his eyes although they were half lidded.

" So... My little slacker is here as well... That's...nice..." This time Ronin actually coughed.

" Don't worry Jiji. You'll be okay. I-I'll stop the bleeding for you," Akari said. It wasn't until then that Freddy noticed Akari was holding rags that were now covered in blood against Ronin's side.

" Boss," Freddy gulped," what happen?"

Ronin gave Freddy his usual,' Are you serious kid,' look that he gave Freddy often." W-what does it look like... Boy... I was raided."

" Who was it? Who did this?" Freddy raised his voice. He was ready to go after whoever did this to his boss. The man he looked to and respected the most besides his father.

Ronin just cough, it tuned into heavy coughing when he suddenly spat out blood." Ronin-jij!" Akari said alerted.

Freddy quickly got up." I'll get the first-aid!" Before anyone could stop him, he was gone.

Akari was yet again alone with Ronin. After she had wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth, Akari focused back on his wound. Blood was still pouring out of the deep gash on his side. Akari could tell that whoever done this had used a blade of some kind. She put and hand over where she had places a couple of rags and when she was about to press on it, and calloused hand landed on her's. Akari looked up and saw kind eyes.

" It's okay my little kit, I'm far gone anyways..." Ronin gave Akari a warm smile. She only looked back at him before shaking her head in denial.

" No! You can't just give up like that Jiji. You just can't!"

The older man gave a chuckle." Ah, still native I see... Akari, some times things happen and you can't do anything about it. I have told you that if you don't like what is going to hapen in the future to change it yourself... But there are times when..." Ronin coughed," when you can't change the nature of things and all you can do is accept it and move on..."

Akari looked at Ronin," I don't understand."

Ronin moved his and from Akari's and places it lightly on her cheek. She lightly held his hand there pressing more into his palm. Ronin smiled, ah, how he remembers Akari love for affection. She was like a little kitten, or rather a little fox cub. But sadly for them both, their time together was coming to an end fairly soon.

" It means, you need to accept that this is goodbye."

Akari's eyes widen." No! Don't say that!"

Ronin then ruffled her black, messy hair." Ah, I remember the days when you were young kit. Always running up and down the streets, always wanting to play. Just a small bundle full of energy. Hehe, so adorable but yet such a handful. My how time flies. You grew up so fast and I was lucky enough to see that."

Akari wiped her eyes with her arms." Just be quiet Jiji, you're going to ba alright."

But Ronin continued to speak. " And that time when you came barging in for the first time shouting you wanted to be a ninja and wanted me to hand over weapons to you when you were nine," Ronin gave a fully hearted laugh but it came out more of a wheezing sound," that made my day. You'll come in everyday and I'll teach you a little bit one every weapon on display."

" Okay, okay, I get it. I was a kid, I enjoyed myself, I was a pain in the butt, I know all of those things Jiji."

Ronin was silent for a moment."But did you know that, I look at you as if you were my own child."

Akari looked up at Ronin with ride eyes. She would had spilled tears then and there if she didn't refuse to cry and Freddy came in a second after he said those words.

" Bastards stole the first-aid," he growled out angrily.

Ronin looked towards Freddy's directon." Boy, watch your mouth!"

Freddy flinched before looking at Ronin apologetically before lowing to the ground next to his boss." Sorry, Boss."

Ronin only sighed before coughing heavily once more and spitting out more blood that last time. Akari grabbed his hand with both hands while Freddy lean closer.

" I can feel it... My time has come children... This is... where we part."

" No Boss, we'll get you help. If you can just walk, we can find you help." Freddy explained before exchanging a hopefully look with Akari.

Ronin simply looked at his young employee. There was no irritation or annoyed look, just calmness." And you, when you asked for a job my first thought was to kick you out of my shop and out of in the streets. Some times I wounder if hiring you on was a mistake... But now, I'm glad that I did no such thing."

"... You're not gonna make it, aren't you Boss," Freddy practically stated.

Ronin chuckled." Finally you understand something in your life. Good for you kid."

Akari shook her head. "No, not yet. You can't die, who's going to watch out for me now? I don't want to be on my own again."

" Ah, you're not going to be alone Akari," Ronin lifted up Akari's chin," this boy is here and whoever been with you this whole time. You never been alone my child."

Akari sniffed then blinked hard, getting rid of her tears that threaten to come." I love you Ronin-Jiji. And thank you for watching over and teaching me."

Ronin smiled gratefully at Akari as if his dream just came true." I love you too kit. But I want you to have something, you know where it is. The Sword of Awakening is all yours, I been waiting for the right person to have it and it's you. It always had."

Akari's eyes widen, she tried to refuse the gift but Ronin insisted. Eventually Akari gave in and with a big smile that took everything she had to form, thanked the older man. She gave him a gently hug and rested her head there. Ronin smiled as he petted her head. He then looked at Freddy in the eye.

" You a fine young boy kid."

Freddy nodded," Thank you Boss."

Ronin nodded in return before looking down at Akari as he stoked her hair." Do me on last favor," he looked at Freddy," take care of Akari, alright, take good care of her."

Freddy looked at Akari, why wouldn't he try not to protect her, he sure wasn't gonna leave, not now at least. He looked back up at his former boss and gave a firm, determined nod." I will, you have my word."

For the first time, Ronin gave Freddy a warm smile." Thank you kid." He then looked back down at Akari and moved her back. They stared at each other, eye to eye. Finally Ronin gave Akari a grin, so flawless that he looked younger than he actually was." I'm proud of you."

As if that smile used up all of the power he had, Ronin's body went limp as his eyes closed. His head rested against the wall as he didn't move no more.

Akari knew what this meant, Freddy knew what it meant.

Ronin, a grandfather to one and admirable boss to the other, had just died.

But with a smile on his face...

**TBC**

**A/N: Well there it is. Sorry if the other OC's didn't get much attention but I wanted to focus on a sad part in this story. I hoped you like it, please review, comment, enjoy.**

**New OC will be fully introduced next chapter.**

**Oh and I'll update once I get maybe 8 or more reviews, you don't have to review once ya know.**

**Ja Ne!**


	8. The Red Fox

**A/N: Hey guys, so I been thinking, since animals are going to be in this story as well and most of you have pets, I'm gonna ask if I can leave some of them out. Ya know too much animals can cause problems so I was thinking to like pick a certain amount. So the OC's that I picked, if you have a pet mind sending me a PM or mention in your review your OC's cat/ dog/ ferret/ cow/ or whatever's personality. It might help me pick which one's to pick. Sorry for the sudden notice.**

**Another thing, I know some of you are wonder," When is my OC gonna show, when is RagingFireFox gonna introduce my character?" Well calm down and be ****patient. They will make a appearance I promise, I don't really like the idea introducing all OC's at once but spread them out a bit ya know. But I will tell you that I will mention other OC's but they will be somewhere else. Now I will do this to foreshadow who is going to join the group soon or not at all and make their scene time just out of nowhere(mostly saving their lives or something like that). So I hope this helps and you enjoy the story. XD**

* * *

_" When there's a Will... I want to be in it!"_

_- Akari Kitsune_

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Red Fox!**

_I'll miss you.._

Akari thought as she laid her eyes on the now dead Ronin. The person that was close to her was gone and yet, Akari didn't cry. Not one single tear was shed in the grieving of her beloved self-adopted grandfather. Why wasn't she crying? Did she not care that Ronin had died? No, that wasn't it, it wasn't at all. Akari loved Ronin without question, he was her family, her friend, her teacher. Now that he was gone and her mother and father long dead, she didn't have anyone close to her. So then, why didn't she sob and demanded that Ronin came back. It was simple, Akari cried far too much already when she was a little girl.

After her parents' death, she had bawled like a baby. She had felt powerless, useless, and weak to make a difference. Some times she wonder that maybe if she was stronger back then that she could had saved them, could had stopped those robbers from killing her father. Could had protected her mother instead of her mother giving her own life to save her life. Once Akari was sent to orphanage, she promised herself she would be strong, wouldn't show weakness, and protect those she cared for... So far nothing was going as planned.

Akari had grabbed Ronin's coffee brown trench coat and used it to cover the older man's deceased body. She wished she could do more for him. Unfortunately, planning a funeral wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Freddy looked down at his former boss with a downcast look. A great man had lost his life and in a non-honorable way. Ronin deserved better, even at his time of death, Freddy hope that at least his soul could rest easy.

" Well... He won't have to face the challenge that lies ahead," Freddy said in a low voice as he referred to the chaos outside," he doesn't have to suffer."

There was no respond to his comment as he looked at Akari, who stared at the man.

" I'm gonna miss him," she said lowly. Freddy let out a silent sigh before lightly putting a hand on shoulder." Akari, if you want, we can say our prayers, you know say goodbye."

She looked at him for a moment before giving him a faint smile and nodded." Yeah."

They both faced the body, put their hands together and prayed.

_Dear Jesus and Saint Mary mother of God thank you for the time you gave us with this man Ronin, he was a good person and a friend please look out for him and take care of him like he took care of us._ Freddy had said in his mind. When was done he looked at Akari who had just barely finished her own.

Akari wasn't a very religious person so she didn't pray unless it was with Ronin and for special occasions, other than that she didn't pray so she felt a little awkward doing so. But it was for Ronin and he deserved it, he deserved more but this was the best she could do at the time.

" I want to give him a proper burial when this is over," Akari spoke more to herself than Freddy," but at least he got to die as a human being and not turn to one of those things."

Freddy nodded," Yeah, I feel the same way."

**Z.O.B.I.E.S.**

Out in the front of the store, the rest of the gang was facing towards the direction of the front door. They all heard that someone or something was in there with them. Keiko could even tell them that she saw a silhouette of someone to prove it. All of them, except Hailey had a hand close to their weapons. Takuya, with his M4A1 assault rifle in hand and ready, pointed it towards the direction the figure was sighted last.

Katsu wanted to save his ammo for later on, pulled out his trusty bat which of course was inserted with nails. As the two carefully and slowly took advancing steps, Keiko hung back with Hailey, a dagger in hand and ready to be used in anyway to protect herself and the older girl.

Everything was still and silent like a grave, no one dare breath hard or say anything.

" If anyone id there, please show yourself," Takuya said trying not to sound like a threat. Well if he didn't, he sure looked liked it, after all he was holding a military weapon that was fully loaded... He thought. Again quietness only responded to them.

Finally the silence was too much for Katsu to handle as he was the first one to speak out." Yo, if you don't come out my trigger happy friend will blast you to bits," he said referring to Takuya.

" Oh yes, like that's gonna convince them to show them-self," Keiko rolled her eyes.

" No wait! Don't shoot, I'll come out. Okay?" Came a feminine voice.

Katsu turned his head back to look at Keiko and gave her a smug grin." You were saying?"

Keiko rolled her eyes again," Boys."

Katsu chuckled, even Hailey let out a small giggle.

Takuya had lowered his gun and took a step back." It's okay, we're not going to hurt you," he promised. Katsu place his bat on his shoulder nonchalantly.

" Yeah, what pretty boy said."

There was a pause of silence before they hear movement from across the room. A figure walked up to them and into the moonlight that the full moon was radiating from outside.

It was a girl looking no older than Keiko or Akari. She had brunette, curly hair that was in two pigtails. Her hair had to be pretty long as even with her hair up it reached down to both of her elbows. Her eyes were a lighter color than her hair, a light chocolate coloring. Her face was slightly covered in dirt a sweat as if she been running and tripped in dirt.

She was around the same height as Hailey and taller than Keiko. She had a pink shirt that was decorated with orange and yellow flowers over a long-sleeved shirt. She wore a medium- length skirt with black stockings and black converses. Strapped to her back was a crossbow along with some arrows and in her hand was a baseball bat.

The girl looked at the others one by one as if she was trying to see if she knew one of them. However she was cautious of the weapons they were holding. She looked a little frighten and seemed like she wanted to run whenever the time called for it. She expected them to make her drop to the ground with her hands behind her head and either keep her captive or kill her.

None of the happened instead they all put away or in Takuya's case lower his weapon completely down and let out a sigh if relief.

" Oh good, we thought you were a zombie or bandit or something," Katsu laughed.

" Uh, no I'm not neither of those things," the girl confessed.

" That's good," Hailey smiled," so mind telling us who you are?"

The girl smiled back, quickly warming up to these people." Oh, I'm Nagisa Fujiyaku, but just call me Nagisa."

" Well I wasn't going to call you Nagisa Fujiyaku. That's a mouth full," Katsu laughed again.

Nagisa laughed at the older boy as he was goofy.

" So mind telling us why a cute girl like you is wondering the city by yourself," Takuya gave Nagisa his sweet smile.

Keiko and Hailey looked away trying to hide their blushes as Nagisa flustered. Takuya was just so cute and handsome, that it was hard not to blush and act silly when he said thinks like that to the girls. Hailey and Keiko were still wondering how his charm didn't affect Akari like it did them earlier in the park. Maybe it was because she wasn't pay attention.

" Ah well, you see, I was trying to find a place to hide and wait out this- whatever is going on."

They nodded, hell, it was better than their plan, which was they didn't have a plan." Right, after this we need to find a place to stay," Hailey said," you can come if you want."

Nagisa's eyes brighten." Really, I mean will you be okay with it?"

They nodded." Why not, we have no system around her just survive and hopefully find other survivors on the way," Takuya explained." So, will you come with us?"

Nagisa nodded happily," Yes, thank you!"

They all smiled.

" Okay, since we have a new friend, let's introduce ourselves," Takuya said," I'm Takuya Lockheart."

" I'm Hailey Cook, it's nice to meet you Nagisa," Hailey gave a small polite bow of the head.

" Right and I'm Keiko Nakamura," Keiko introduced with a smile as she pulled out a KitKat from her pocket," want one?"

_Where the hell does she keep all of that candy?!_ They others thought as they sweat dropped.

Nagisa nodded and accepted the candy." Thanks!"

" And I'M! The bad ass in this group, the one and only... KATSU TOKOROSHI!"

Hailey bent down to whisper in Keiko's ear." I'm willing to bet money that Katsu and Akari are related."

Keiko giggled, those two were indeed alike and had a lot in common...

**Z.O.M.B.I.E.S.**

" Alright, I think it's time to go. Come on Akari, I'll escort you to the vault," Freddy offered.

Not wanting to be mean and not feeling to be alone at the time, Akari agreed. Of course she knew where the safe was and how to open it, but she wanted to be nice. She gave one last sad look to Ronin, Freddy saw this and had a feeling that if they didn't go Akari would spend a long time just standing over the dead body. Freddy grabbed her hand and gently pulled her away.

" He's in a better place now Akari, don't worry," he said as he led her to the safe.

" I know." Akari simply said.

Instead of having a safe kept in his office, Ronin had kept his treasures in a broom closet which was hidden with brooms, mops, and other cleaning items. Freddy, while still holding Akari's hand open the door and moved the cleaning objects to the side. In the back was a three, almost four foot tall safe with a small keypad to enter the password.

" Okay, Freddy exhaled," let's get what we came to get." He reached out with his free hand and was about to type in the password when Akari suddenly spoken up.

" Uh Freddy, do you intend to hold my hand the entire time? I mean I figure you need to use both of your hands to open the door once you unlock it, right?"

Freddy looked down and saw that he indeed was still holding the girl's hand. A tint of red played on his face as he quickly let her hand go." Oh, uh, sorry! Now let's get that thing open!" He quickly turned around hoping that Akari didn't see his blush." Okay, let's see here. One-nine-six-four-thirty-five-zero." Freddy said as he punch in the numbers.

The red light above the keypad went from red to green as the sigh that the vault was unlocked. Akari watched as Freddy open the steel door and go through it.

" Ah ha, here it is." Freddy twirled around holding a sword, or rather a katana to be exact, in its scabbard. The scabbard was made out of leather material and was black that had a strap connected to it that came with shoulder padding for cushioning. The main part of it was decorated with flames, going from red and blending to a yellow.

Once she was done admiring the cover, Akari unsheathed the dangerous blade. She looked at it up and down at the well crafted piece of art to the Kashira or pommel all the way to the Kissaki also known as the point of the sword. The Tsuka (handle) was wrapped in an orange Tsuka ito (cord wrap), the blade itself was a polish work of beauty. However there was engravement on it in kanji:

_ Strong when you are weak. Brave when you are scared. Humble when you are victorious. Awaken your will to fight._

As Akari took this to heart and gave a nod before putting the blade back in the scabbard and strapping it to her back.

" So," Freddy let the word drag out," how is it?"

Akari looked up at him and gave another nod and grin." Ya know, I always had an eye for swords and daggers and pretty much anything that was sharp," Akari chuckled somewhat," every since I was young, three I think."

Freddy listen with a smile, it was nice getting to know about Akari. In fact he didn't really know her, like he parents or pets. What was her story?

" Anyways, this blade is perfect for me, thanks Freddy," Akari grinned before giving him a quick, friendly hug. She didn't mean anything by it just showing her gratitude. Again Akari had mange to make Freddy go red in the face as he went slightly tense. She pulled away and gave him her normally eye-close grin. God, she looked so cute right then. Freddy shook away his blush and cleared his throat with his hand.

" Yeah, um, so... Y-you c-can um, go back to the others now. I-I'll caught up with you in a s-second," Freddy stuttered.

Akari looked at Freddy for a second then gave a smile." Alright, I'll see if everyone is ready to go."

Akari left the room, leaving Freddy by himself. Freddy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair._ Damn, how does she have that effect on me?_

He went back to the vault and savaged for anything he could use. After a few minutes of of searching, Freddy found what caught his interest.

It was a Tenpoint Shadow CLS crossbow with proview. Freddy couldn't help but grin at the weapon as if was exactly what he was looking for. He grabbed it out of the vault along with a sheath of arrows. As he grabbed his weapon a note fell off onto the floor.

" Hm?" Freddy bent down and picked it up. He read it:

_Kid,_

_I been noticing for a long time that you had an eye for this here crossbow. For once you show interest in something with some flavor, good for you. You did mention your birthday was in a few months so I figured, parting with one weapon such as this isn't so bad. You better take care of this here beauty like it's your own future wife or else I'll have your ass, ya here! Happy birthday Freddy._

_-From Ronin_

_P.S. Don't even try putting the moves on my Kit!_

Freddy shallowed a big lump down his throat. Ronin was going to give him a gift and something of a magnitude such as this. And what did he mean by 'putting the moves on my Kit?' Did he mean Akari? She was the only one he knew thay Ronin call that... Oh God! He did mean Akari! Freddy went read again and looked back as if expecting to see Akari reading over his shoulder. No one. He sighed with relief.

" Crazy old man. Even in death he still makes things difficult for me."

Freddy quickly closed the vault door and with his weapons in hand left the broom closet, closing the door behind him...

**Z.O.M.B.I.E.S.**

" And here comes the doggy," said Keiko as Freddy came from the back room.

" What was that you little insect? I didn't hear you," Freddy said as his eye twitched.

" Oh please, you were trying to flirt with Akari back there weren't you. Don't lie," Keiko turn to Akari who was standing there with a confused face next to Nagisa." Was he flirting?"

Akari raised an eyebrow." Uh..." She looked at Nagisa and extended her hand." So anyways, I'm Akari Kitsune. Future badass, kickass, ninja." She did not want to be part of this.

Nagisa laughed and shook her hand." Nagisa Fijuyaku, nice to meet you."

Takuya came between Freddy and Keiko." Come on you two, no one wants to see a fight."

" What are you talking about? I do!" Katsu said shooting his arm high in the air." Who's with me."

At first everyone just stood there, then suddenly Akari put her hand up," I''m willing to bet!"

Nagisa saw this and shrugged. _Oh, what the hell._ " I'm in."

" Yeah!" Katsu cheered.

Takuya and Hailey sweat dropped. Great, now there's three of them. What Hailey mostly wonder was why was her and Takuya the only two that were the oldest and surrounded by people younger than them... Well Katsu was older but the way he acts, he was like a giant kid.

Hailey open her mouth as if to say something but the sound of something barking and at the same time barking was heard. Everyone looked towards the front entrance and saw a figure not even looking human sitting there.

" What's that?" Neiko asked.

The creatures picked it's head up as if sniffing the air then lower her to look at them.

" It that... a dog?" Hailey asked tilting her head confused.

Everyone looked at the creature wondering what it was for it stood in the shadows. Everyone except for Akari who had a excited grin, oh how nice it was to finally see a familiar face.

" No, it's not," Akari answered Hailey's question as she made her way to the front of the group and kneeel on her knees. The creature seem to notice this and it's ears perked up. A second later it came running at them.

It was fast and all that people could see was a little blur of orange that charged at Akari. They looked at the now laughing girl as she held something that had orange fur and orange puffy tail, black legs and ears, and a white chest. It's little red tongue touching Akari on her face. Everyone looked as a little fox gave Akari loving kisses.

" Um, Akari. Is that a fox?" Hailey asked.

Akari looked up with bright, happy eyes." Guys this is Kagari. My pet fox..."

**TBC**

**And there you have it. I was really gonna wait to post this chapter since I didn't get the amount of reviews I was aiming for, but I just love you guys and I think you deserve it. So here you go. Also I'm gonna put a form up for those OC's who haves a pet. So will you be so kind to add this along in your review or PM me that will be nice.**

**PET'S FORM:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age(adult, puppy, kitten, whatever):**

**Size:**

**Species(dog, cat, fox, ect):**

**Breed(Germans shepherd, rottweiler, persian cat, etc):**

**Personality:**

**Stenghts(good at obeying, loyal, etc):**

**Flaws(gets in trouble, steals food, etc):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Here's Kagari's form:**

**Name: Hmm, I think it's Kagari**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 2 months old**

**Size: Big enough to carry with both arms, can easily fit in Akari's sweater when she carries him**

**Species: Fox**

**Breed: Red fox**

**Personality: Usually fox's are timid and shy to humans, this is also true with Kagari but only to people he does not know. Once he gets to know you he would act friendly and play with you if Akari isn't around. He is outgoing and a fur ball full of energy any time of the day and is very curious and will explore whatever is new. He have been with Akari every since he was just a kit and come to lover her greatly. But Kagari also takes after his own and can get himself into trouble. He is really smart and can get out of any situation. There are also times when he'll be lazy and simply chill and sleep on Akari's lap. He can be very protective and guard his owner by following her around and if need to attack anyone who is a threat. But if Kagri gets really bored and haves no attention he will cry out and bark until someone comes.**

**Strengths****: Smart, cunning, sneaky, loyal, can somehow find Akari anywhere( as proven in this chapter), good at hiding, protective**

**Flaws: Will disobey people(even Akari some times), steals food from peoples plate, can be stubborn, chews on furniture, can hide and refuse to come out, cry and bark when bored**

**Likes: being petted behind the ear, getthing his chest and stomach rubbed, eating human food(mostly ice cream and ramen), Akari, chewing on furniture, playing hid'n'seek, exploring, getting into thinks**

**Dislikes: However hurts Akari, when Akari is upset, his tail being pulled, being bored, ignored, abandoned**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. I'm hoping to get at least 8 pr more reviews.**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
